Can the Sorting Hat Make a Mistake?
by fudgemonkey878
Summary: Everyone knows that Slytherins are brutal, cunning, and all and all a bunch of jerks, but what if one of them actually had a heart? Harmony must face the challenges of trying to overcome the brutal history of her house, but can one girl do it alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone knows that Slytherins are brutal, cunning, and all and all a bunch of jerks, but what if one of them actually had**** a heart? This is where the story sprung from.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or any of its characters**

The children's orphanage in London England was an ordinary place, or as ordinary as you could get for an orphanage. The walls were a dreary beige grey, and the children inside were all desperate for attention. Each and everyone one of them hoping that their next interview would be their last, that someone would finally say "I want to adopt you." Children of course were adopted, but there were always some children who stayed in that orphanage for as long as they could remember.

Children ended up in that orphanage for many different reasons. Some were there because their parents weren't able to take care of them properly, from financial issues or they just weren't ready to have a child. Some because their parents had died and there were no relatives to take them in, or no relatives wanted to take them. And some, sadly, were there because their parents did not want them. Whether it was because they had never wanted children, or the child had some problems, for there were quite a few children like that in the orphanage, there parents left them on the doorstep of the orphanage or, if they had the courtesy, told the person in charge of the orphanage that they were giving them up for adoption. Every child in that orphanage was there for one of those reasons.

The person in charge of the hotel was a stout man named Theodore Hemming. It was said that his hair used to be blonde at some point, but it had grayed over the years so much that you would never be able to tell. It was always combed so that not a hair was out of place; he believed that you should always look your best no matter the occasion. His eyes were the colour of a murky lake, but they were always alert, ready for the first hint of trouble. He did not have a round belly, no one in the orphanage did, but you could tell that he was better fed then the children in the orphanage. He was a clean shaven man who did not believe in any nonsense that involved anyone getting hurt, but would allow the occasional prank to be played on someone in the orphanage. It's said that the reason that he opened the orphanage was because; he himself had been an orphan. No one adopted him though and he had to grow up on his own, without the help of anyone. He didn't want that to happen to anyone else so he did his best to get every child in his orphanage adopted, however, it did not always happen.

It was April thirteenth of 1998 when someone knocked on the door. Theodore stayed up through the nights until twelve o'clock midnight in case any parents were putting their kids on the doorstep of his orphanage. He quickly rushed to the door and unlocked it because he knew that there was a child most likely freezing in the chilling rain that had been falling all night. When he finished opening the door, sure enough there was a baby girl quivering in the cold. Whoever left the child was more thoughtful then some others, they had wrapped the child in blankets and placed them inside of a box that offered some protection. Theodore rushed to get the child inside and warm, and when the child had settled down in a spare crib that they had he noticed a small package in the box that had held the small baby girl.

It read, _This child's name is Ebony. When she is older, tell her that we love her, and had no choice but to give her away._ That was all that the note said, but it was speckled with what looked like tear drops. Theodore knew that whoever had given her away was sincere about loving her and not being able to keep her. He tucked it into his jacket pocket and went to check on the baby girl who was the newest edition to his orphanage.

**Eleven years later**

"Darren! Give me back Harold!" A girl with auburn hair was jumping with her arms out stretched, trying to get her pet snake back. "Give him back Darren!" Desperation was clear in her voice.

The boy Darren was monstrous. He towered over the girl by at least a foot and a half. His hair was black as midnight and he had eyes that were blue as ice, and just as cold. He was a larger boy, not as in fat, but muscular. No one at the orphanage went against what he said in fear that they would get hurt. He was sneering scornfully at the girl who was trying so desperately to get her snake back. "Worried so much for your snake? Are you scared that I'm going to end up killing your only friend?" The girl flinched and the boy smiled deviously. "Come and get him you freak! No wonder no one has adopted you. No one wants to have a freak with only a snake for a friend as their daughter." He spat the last words at her.

The girl was close to tears as the orphanage bully taunted her. She had been at the orphanage for eleven years, and not one person had even considered adopting her. She wasn't pretty like all of the other girls that had been adopted, her hair was a pretty auburn colour, but it wasn't glossy like all of the other girls. It refused to grow straight, or curly, or wavy. It grew in an odd way of loose curls, but would straighten out whenever it was humid or it got wet. Her eyes were an unusual colour that looked like sludge. They seemed to have every eye colour in them, but blended together they looked horrible. She was thin, unhealthily and freakishly thin, you could touch you index finger and your thumb together at her elbow. Her front teeth were large, giving her the impression of a beaver at times. Darren the orphanage menace always bullied her about this, and no one would be her friend. Her only friend was Harold, her pet snake.

They all called her a freak because strange things happened at times. Once when she was seven Darren had been making fun of her hair. It was a hot humid day in July and her hair went flat and became straw like. Darren came over and was making fun of her again, she had wished with all her might her hair would be like the pretty girls, she was fearful of the taunts that Darren always made. Suddenly Darren was staring at her head; she looked at her locks to discover that they were blonde and perfectly straight. She had been so happy because Darren could no longer make fun of her hair, the next day it went back to boring auburn. That was the day when Darren marked her as a freak.

Strange things continued to happen and they could never be explained. During an interview with a couple who were considering adopting her, the couple had a hushed conversation that Ebony was still able to hear.

"We don't want to adopt someone like her Emily." The husband shot Ebony furtive looks that he didn't think that she could see.

"I agree Connor that snake that she has with her…it, it's just unnerving." Her voice was quivery.

Ebony was especially hurt at this. Harold was the only one who understood her, true he couldn't talk back, but he certainly didn't think that she was a freak. He also seemed unlike any other snake that she had ever seen. He was black, but had white scales that looked silver in the moonlight. He was always curled around her arm. His head rested on the back of her hand, and then his body wound close to her shoulder. He was also extremely tame. He wasn't poisonous, and never hissed at anyone, he seemed to understand that the best thing to do is for him to be quiet. The only reason that Mr. Hemming really allowed Ebony to keep Harold was because he showed no signs of aggression. Ever.

Rage bubbled up inside of her; almost everyone who interviewed her didn't adopt her because of that reason. She remembered thinking about freaking them out by setting Harold on them, and then the four windows in the room suddenly shattered and sent glass everywhere!

The couple screamed and Ebony just stared in wonder. Did I do that? That was the question going through her head. The couple had left without another word from the orphanage and Mr. Hemming gave Ebony the look that said _what did you do?_

News of Ebony's interview spread like a wildfire and people avoided her even more. Darren, of course, marked her as an even bigger freak than before. He brought up her disastrous interview whenever her could, saying that was evidence of how much of a freak she was and that no one would ever adopt her.

The most bizarre, strange, crazy, insane, and scary thing to happen to Ebony though is that whenever she got extremely angry her eyes would become red. Day in and day out she would chant in her head _Calm down calm down. You don't want to look like more of a freak than you really are. _At times she just couldn't control her temper though, and in the end she would always end up regretting it.

Ebony hated how all of these memories would flood into her mind whenever Darren would call her a freak. She was determined to not let it show how much it bothered her; she would not let Darren have the satisfaction of seeing that this bothered her as well.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Hemming's voice had a hint of anger in it. He didn't like how everyone in the orphanage ostracized Ebony. That was partially the reason that he let her keep Harold that was she would for sure have someone to keep her company.

"Nothing Mr. Hemming. Ebony here was just allowing me to look at Harold." The sneer was gone from Darren's face and it was replaced with an expression of innocence. Ebony hoped that wouldn't fool Mr. Hemming.

It was clear that it didn't fool Mr. Hemming. "Give Harold back to Ebony Daren, otherwise you'll have bathroom duty for the month." Grumbling Darren gave Harold back to me. Harold took his usual place curled around my arm, I felt so much more at ease when he was with me. "There is someone here to see you Ebony."

"Probably another interview where they won't adopt a freak like you." Darren hissed into Ebony's ear quietly so that Mr. Hemming couldn't hear. She flinched instinctively at the comment.

She doubted it though; she didn't have an interview scheduled until next week. She didn't tell this to Darren or Mr. Hemming though; she rushed out of the hallway desperate to get away from Darren before he could torment her anymore.

**And so ends my first chapter. Review to tell me what you think because I absolutely love reviews. **

**Fudgemonkey87**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hello everyone! Here is chapter two of this series.

**To Everyone who reviewed, you're awesome! And if you didn't review...you better, otherwise Ebony will set Harold on you. :)**

**Ebony: No I won't, these people seem nice to read my life. I don't want to set Harold on them.**

**Me: Ssshhh. They're not supposed to know that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or any of its characters since I am not J.K. Rowling. I am fudgemonkey87**

**Now...ONWARD TO THE STORY OF AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

Mr. Hemming hadn't told Ebony where she was supposed to go, but she assumed that it was in the interview room. That's where anyone went if someone was there to see them. She arrived and smoothed down her shirt, trying to look presentable. Really though, how presentable could you look when you have thread worn clothes that are a couple sizes to large, look slightly under fed, have one of the ugliest faces in the orphanage, and you have a snake curled around your arm? Ebony figured that she looked as presentable as she was going to get.

She nervously opened the door to see a man. He had blonde hair and a rounded face, for an adult. Most of the adult men that had interviewed Ebony had had squared jaws, or pointed faces. This man's face was more like an ovaland made him look slightly boyish. It made Ebony more comfortable though, he didn't seem as menacing as some other people that she had met. He flashed a smile at her and she noticed that he was slightly buck toothed, just like she was. She flashed him a smile in return, it really was impossible to not return it, it was just infectious. He wore an odd combination of clothing. He wore a pair of red, black, and green plaid pants and a white dress shirt with an aviator's jacket. What Ebony found the strangest about his dress though was that he was wearing high heels on his feet, ad they didn't match. One was purple and it was about two inches off the ground, while the other was bright green and it was about four inches off the ground. Ebony had to stop herself from staring at the man because of his strange attire.

Ebony was pondering on how this man had decided what to wear, when he stuck his hand out for her to shake. She took it cautiously, who was this man, and why was he dressed so strangely?

"Hello Ebony. My name is Professor Longbottom." Longbottom? What a last name to grow up with. Then again, at least he knew what his last name was, Ebony had no clue what her last name was. Instantly she felt a pang of jealousy that she alwas felt when people said their last names. She knew that it really had no point but she just couldn't stop it.

Ebony remembered the manners that Mr. Hemming had taught her. "Hello Mr. Longbottom."

He smiled at her again. "Please call me Professor Longbottom Ebony."

Professor? "Are you a doctor?" Ebony was wary; did Mr. Hemming send him to check up on her? Did he think that it was unhealthy to have Harold with her all the time, and he wanted to see if something was wrong with her?

"No, not a doctor. A teacher for a school called Hogwarts." He told her kindly.

"A school?" Ebony said confused. "I already go to school, the public school down the road."

"Hogwarts isn't a regular school." He opened his mouth to say more, but Ebony interrupted him.

"If it isn't a regular school then why do I have to go to it? Is there something wrong with me?" Panic and anger sounded through her voice. It had always been her worst nightmare that she was really insane, or she was touched in the head and that was why no one was her friend except a snake.

Professor Longbottom continued in a calming tone though. "There is nothing wrong with you Ebony. Hogwarts is a different school. It's a school of magic. We would like you to come and learn there."

Ebony stared at him in disbelief. "Magic, as in wizards and witches?" Professor Longbottom nodded his head. "No way, I can't possibly be a witch. If so then why can everyone here push me around? Why can't I turn them into newts or something?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Magic doesn't work that way if you haven't learned how to control it. You must have preformed magic before though." Ebony shook her head no. "Has anything strange ever happened when you're scared, or angry?"

Ebony thought back to all those times when Darren had been teasing her. Hadn't her hair changed colour because she was fearful of Darren's teasing? When she was angry at the interviewing couple, the windows all shattered. And her eyes, don't they change to a fiery red every time that she becomes inexplicably angry?

She spoke carefully to Professor Longbottom. "Yes, strange things have happened when I become angry or scared. The windows shatter." She paused and continued. "Harold here." She pointed to the snake curled around her arm. "He always seems to be able to understand me, and do what I say. The same with the other pets here. And my eyes." She paused again and continued in a quiet voice. "They change to red whenever I become really, really angry."

Professor Longbottom and she sat in silence for a while before he broke it. "Those are acts of accidental magic. At Hogwarts we can teach you how to control your magic. What you do with it is up to you. You have the choice of declining the offer-"

"No!" The words escaped Ebony's mouth before she could stop them. "I mean, please I really do want to attend Hogwarts." She gave Professor Longbottom a weak smile, "Could you, could you maybe show me some magic? Just to make sure that I'm not insane?" Or that this is some elaborate trick. She added in her head.

He gave her a kind smile and pulled out a stick, no wait it wasn't a stick. It was a wand. He flicked it and Harold, who had slithered off her arm at one point, turned into a newt! Ebony stared in disbelief at professor Longbottom. With another flick of his wand Harold changed back into a black snake. He looked irritated, he shot Professor Longbottom a baleful look and stuck his forked tongue out at him. Then he went to Ebony and curled around her arm again.

"You will need books, robes, and many other things for your lessons. All can be purchased at Diagon Alley in London." Ebony opened her mouth to speak, but he already seemed to know what she was going to say. "The school will provide you with funds to buy your things. You will of course need to buy them second hand of course. Someone will arrive within the week to show you where to go, his name is Hagrid." Professor Longbottom seemed to sense Ebony's disbelief of the situation. "Make no mistake Ebony, you are a witch. Your name has been down to go to this school since you were born." He handed Ebony a list of things that she would have to buy in Diagon alley, then he stood up to leave and shook her hand again. He left out the door.

Ebony remained in the room, stunned as to what had just happened. She was going to leave! She was going to go to a school of magic! The thought was just so wonderful that she feared that ti was all just a dream that she was going to wake up from. She pinched herself in the arm and was delighted to see that she wasn't waking up. She was a witch! Normally she would be livid about someone calling her this, but now she couldn't care less. She would gladly be a witch if it meant getting out of this orphanage and away from Darren and all the other kids.

She raised her arm so she was looking at Harold. "Did you hear that Harold? We're going to Hogwarts, and I'm going to learn magic." Her voice was airy and breathless. She clutched the letter in her hand like it was a life line, and then she ran out of the room to her room upstairs, eager to open the letter that could change her life forever.

* * *

**Bwahaha! End of chapter two, so review, review, review!**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

__

__

__

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to whoever reviewed and informed me of that horrible fanfic. I have changed Ebony's name to Harmony to avoid having anything related to that horrible fanfic. It was even a Harry Potter fanfic to boot. So ya, Ebony's new name=Harmony. Okay? Great.**

**Hello everyone who is reading my story. Thank you for taking the time to actually read this, you're all awesome. :)**

**If you reviewed you are amazing, if you didn't...you better. Otherwise I will perform some serious magic on you. :)**

______

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or any of its characters. I only own the plot line and my oc's and Harmony who is an oc.**

**Now...ONWARD TO THE STOR OF AWESOMENESS! Well, it's the story of awesomeness in my opinion, if you think that it's awesome is up to your since it's a matter of opinion. I'll just shut up and let you read my fic then. :)**

* * *

Once inside the safe confines of her room Harmony shakily opened up the letter and began to read it in her head.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

__

Dear Ms. Lee,

Lee, her last name was Lee. Harmony didn't know that before and she just about burst into tears. Eleven years she had only been known as Harmony. Now she could tell people that she was Harmony Lee though, and she knew that it wasn't a lie, at least she hoped that it wasn't a lie. Either way, she would go by Harmony Lee from now on even if it wasn't her last name.

__________

__

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Owl? What did they mean by we await your owl? What would an owl be able to do? Where would she get an owl? Harmony really wished that she had opened this when Professor Longbottom was still here, she was certain that she would have more questions when she finished reading the letter.

____________

_Yours sincerely,__  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress_

The second page with requirements said:

____________

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

Dragon hide? Harmony just about had a conniption. There were dragons? She hoped that she would never run into one, from what she had read about dragons they were vicious things that could swallow her whole without even pausing to chew.

__

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

_Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

A wand? Harmony almost squealed when it siad that, wands seemed so wonderfl and mysterious. There were picture books at the orphanage with witches and wizards in them and the wands looked so cool.

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

__

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

She frowned, she was unsure if she would be able to afford another animal. Professor Longbottom said that the school would give her some money, but things would have to be bought second hand. She already had Harold, and he showed magical qualities at times. Mainly how tame he was and how he always listened to Harmony. She assumed that they would be fine with Harold and wouldn't have to buy another pet.

__

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Brooms. Well this was the world of witches and wizards. She wondered if they would be learning how to fly? The idea sent butterflies into her stomach; she was a klutz on land. There was no way that she would be able to fare in the air.

Reading the letter only made everything seem so much more real to her. She would no longer have to stay at the orphanage, for the school year at least, and she may actually get a chance to make friends! EHarmony wished that Professor Longbottom was still here, she had so many questions to ask him. She would probably have to ask them to the witch or wizard that took her to get her books and such. His name was Hagrid if she recalled correctly. Hagrid, what another unusual name. Then again, Harmony wasn't exactly a common name was it?

She couldn't wait for someone to come during the week and take her to get all of her things. The thing that she was most excited about for though was a wand. Besides the mention of the broom on the lost, the wand seemed to be one of the only things that she could infer about magic. Getting her own, she just couldn't wait for that moment to happen.

A knock on the door made her jump. "Harmony, is everything all right?" Mr. Hemming's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Everything is fine Mr. Hemming, in fact everything is wonderful." Her voice was so cheery, and so unlike her usual self. It was no surprise when he opened the door to see her.

"Really?' His voice wasn't short of surprise. "What caused you to be so cheerful?" It wasn't short of curiosity either.

"The man who came to see me, his name is Professor Longbottom and he wanted to know if I would go to his school, and I said yes." Harmony's face was positively beaming.

Mr. Heming's face showed suspicion though. "How did this man find you to invite you to this school?"

Panic went through Harmony, what was she supposed to say? She highly doubted that she should tell Mr. Hemming that she was going to a school of magic; he would send her to the loony bin. She thought quickly and came up with a reasonable answer. "He told me that my name had been born, my…parents." The word stuck in her throat. She couldn't think of the people that put her in an orphanage as her parents. "Probably submitted my name or something." She then added in, "It's a private school and they will give me some money to purchase what I need. Professor Longbottom said that most of it would have to be second hand, but I'm fine with that." At the orphanage, everything that you got was second hand. "Someone will be her in the week to take me to get my things. You have to go to a specific place in London to get them." Harmony was impressed with herself. It seemed like a convincing statement. She was really impressed with how she spun the tale with the limited information that Professor Longbottom gave her.

Mr. Hemming was silent for a minute and then he spoke concerned. "Will they be okay with Harold being there? Some private schools don't allow pets."

She was relived that her answer was actually truthful. "Yes, they actually want you to have a pet there. I think that it's to teach you the responsibility of caring for a living creature or something like that." Okay, it was somewhat truthful. She had no clue is Hogwarts wanted you to have a pet to learn all of that stuff. Harmony assumed that animals had some magical qualities.

Mr. Hemming looked Harmony in the eye and smiling said. "I'm happy for you Harmony, have fun at the private school. I'll see you in the summer." With that he went and left Harmony's room, leaving Harmony with a somewhat hollow feeling inside of her.

She would miss Mr. Hemming. He was so nice to her and had done a lot for her; she wouldn't however miss Darren and the rest of the kids at the orphanage. That was for certain.

* * *

**BOO! Did I scare you? Yes, no? Hmm, guess its not really relevant. Anyways, end of chapter 3, review to tell me how I'm doing and if there's anything that I would be able to improve on. :) Flames, criticism constructive or destructive,compliments, anything is really welcome. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonke87* :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Thank you for reviewing, and if you didn't...you better. Otherwise you will get hexed. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp at all.**

EHarony was on edge all week. She was unfocused whenever someone would talk to her, and every time the doorbell rang she would rush to the hallway and stay out of sight. Waiting to see if someone named Hagrid had shown up to take her to Diagon Alley. The name perplexed Harmony. When she asked Mr. hemming if he had ever heard of a place called Diagon Alley he shook his head.

It's probably a place that only wizards and witches are able to see. That was Harmony's reasoning to why Mr. Hemming hadn't heard of a place called Diagon Alley. She wasn't worried that it was all a cruel joke. She had seen Harold turn into a newt, and everyone had seen her change of hair, and the way her eyes got when she was angry. No, this couldn't be a cruel joke. Too many strange things had happened for this to not be real.

The week progressed slowly and painfully. Harmony was eager to get out of the orphanage and see the wizarding world, but she was still waiting for someone named Hagrid.

Finally on a dreary Friday afternoon where there was much rain, someone showed up at the door, requesting for Harmony. Her heart burst open with joy when Mr. Hemming opened the door to her bedroom and said these words. "Harmony, someone is at the door for you."

She rushed down the stairs to the lobby, eager to see who would show her the door to the wolrd she was so desperate to see. When she made it to the lobby she stopped dead in her tracks, scared of who stood in the doorway.

In front of Harmony stood an immensely large man with a wild and tangled mane of black hair, he had a scruffy beard to match his hair. It was immensely long, and went to his chest.

He looked well over eight feet tall, or maybe that was an exaggeration, but he was for sure over six feet. She made a mental note to ask him later how tall he was.

He wore an enormous brown coat with an immense amount of pockets. She tried to count how many pockets there were, but soon lost track. He had huge feet with black, muddy boots on them, and they were well worn. Ebony was used to seeing well worn things though, the orphanage never did have enough money to supple everyone with what they needed, so there were a lot of hand-me downs and donations. Clutched in his hand was a flowery pink umbrella. She didn't bother commenting on the odd accessory, how could she when she had the odd accessory of Harold curled around her arm all the time.

His eyes were a beady and black as night, but they were warm like the sun. His eyes were surrounded by crinkles that showed that he smiled often; in fact, he had a smile on his face right now.

"Ah, there ya are! Bin lookin' all over fer ya." He had a booming voice that rattled Harmony's bones. "My name's Rubeus Hagrid, but jus' call me Hagrid, yer Harmony, righ'?

His accent perplexed Harmony, as did his name. Not once had she ever met a man with the name Rubeus, or Hagrid, and she had met plenty of men in her interviews.

Remembering her manner, Harmony responded in a shy, quiet voice. "Yes, I'm Harmony. Are you from Hogwarts?" She wanted to make sure that this was the person to show her the magical world, and not someone to see her for an entirely different reason.

His smile grew wider. "Good, ya know 'bout Hogwarts then. Blimey! What's that on yer arm?"

Harmony stifled a sigh that was basically everyone's reaction to seeing Harold for the first time. She told Hagrid, though not as stiffly as she normally would, who Harold was. "Oh, this is Harold. He's my pet snake." And my only friend she added in her head. "He's always around my arm, because…well…he keeps me company and I never get lonely with him."

"He's yer pet then is he? I love pets, had quite a few of 'em meself." He started getting excited and Harmony could tell that animals must be one of his favourite subjects. "Course, me fav'rites been Norbert. I always wan'ed a dragon, an' then I go' Norbert."

Harmony stared at Hagrid when he said this and wondered if she had heard him incorrectly. "Hagrid, did you say a dragon?" She hoped that he would say that he was mistaken.

"O' course, what d'ya think I said?" His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Harmony could have heard besides the word dragon.

"Nothing just thought I might have heard you incorrectly." Harmony was dyeing to get to Diagon Alley and wanted to know if he was going to take her there. The chance that was the reason why he was there was high, but you never know. "Are you here to take me to Diagon Alley?"

He beamed at her again. "So you do know a bit about our world. Neville said that you seemed bright."

Neville? Who was Neville? "Who's Neville? Is that Professor Longbottom's first name?" She asked curiously.

"Ya, that's wha' I meant." Hagrid corrected himself. 'Let's go get yer stuff Harmony."

He opened the door and motioned for her to follow. Harmony followed him excited, and then remembered one thing. "One minute Hagrid." She turned away and ran to where Mr. Hemming would be. "Mr. Hemming?"

He looked up from his work. "Yes EHarmony?" He was tired; there were deep bags under his eyes.

"I'm going out right now, the person from the school came and is going to take me to get my things." She said.

"Yes, yes. Very good, have fun Harmony. I'll see you later." She hoped that Mr. Hemming understood what was happening, because when he became tired he tended to forget things, and say yes to requests very easily.

She ran back to where Hagrid was still waiting in the doorway. "I'm ready Hagrid. I'm ready to see the wizarding world. So Hagrid, how do we get to Diagon Alley?" Harmony questioned.

"Well ya see, firs' ya gots go to a place called the "Leaky Cauldron", muggles can' see it." Hagrid began.

"Muggles?" Harmony said uncertainly. The word felt weird on her tongue. "What are they?"

"Word fer non-magic folk." He stated simply. "So when yer at the "Leaky Cauldron" ya gotta go through the back ya see. Then ya jus' tap on them bricks an' there ya are. Diagon Alley." Hagrid finished as if it made perfect sense.

None of it really made any sense to Harmony, but she wasn't going to voice it out loud. They would come to the Leaky Cauldron place soon anyways and then she would see what exactly Hagrid was talking about.

Sure enough they soon came to a place called "The Leaky Cauldron" it didn't look like a famous wizarding place where everyone went through to get to Diagon alley though. It was just a pub, with rooms to rent in it on top. Harmony really couldn't see what was so special about it.

"Hagrid!" A man, who Harmony assumed was the bartender, said loudly. "Here for the usual?" He sounded so sure as if there couldn't possibly be another answer. In the back of her mind Harmony wondered how often Hagrid came here, and what the usual was.

"Can' today Drew. Here on Hogwarts business." He clapped a hand on her shoulder and Drew looked disappointed. Together Harmony and Hagrid navigated through the busy pub to the back door where they came to a solid brick wall.

Hagrid gripped his flowery pink umbrella and started tapping on the wall while mumbling to himself. "Third to the left, two down an'…oh where's the other one? Ah, there it is!" He stepped back after a minute and Harmony couldn't believe her eyes because of what was happening.

The brick wall was changing! The bricks were shifting rapidly until they were in the formation of an archway. At the top Harmony spotted writing that said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

As soon as she had read it Hagrid said the exact same thing, but in his booming voice. "Welcome to Dagon Alley." Harmony tried to not laugh.

She stared in wonder at the things around her. She saw shops with signs of all sorts. One said, "Brooms Galore! Find your everyday broom needs for personal use or quidditch!" Harmony wondered what Quidditch was, but she didn't think about it for long, because someone called out Hagrid's name.

"Hagrid!" A male voice called. Hagrid turned around and nearly knocked Ebony to the ground with his umbrella. She ended up turning around more slowly and looked to see who had called Hagrid's name.

It was a man who looked like he was in his thirties. He had jet black hair that stuck up at the back and glasses on. He was dressed in the wizard standard of cloaks and when he got closer Harmony noticed that his eyes were an extraordinary green. The one thing that really made her curious was a scar on his forehead; it was in the shape of a lightning bolt. She had never seen a scar in that shape before.

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed. "How're ya doin'?" He had a huge, beaming smile on his face. Harmony guessed that he really liked this Harry.

Harry wasn't alone though; there was a woman who had flaming red hair, and three children who were obviously theirs. One was a replica of Harry, another was a replica of the mother, and there was a boy who looked like a combination of the two.

"I'm doin wonderful Hagrid. How are you doing?" He sounded really nice, and it was odd. Harmony wasn't used to nice.

"Fine, fine. Jus' here showing Harmony here around, where to get her books an' such. Reminds me of when I took ya here Harry." He beamed at Harry again.

The woman next to Harry, who was holding his hand, spoke to Hagrid. "We can take her shopping Hagrid, it's Albus's first year at Hogwarts as well and we haven't started yet." She put her hand on the mini Harry's shoulder. That must be Albus Harmony thought to herself.

"Are ye sure? Wouldn' want to impose or nothin'." Hagrid said sincerely."

Harry shook his head. "It wouldn't be a problem at all Hagrid."

"Well then," Hagrid boomed. "Hope ye don' mind Harmony." She shook her head and he continued speaking. "Here's yer money to buy things. I'll see ya at Hogwarts then." And with that he walked off leaving Harmony with a family who she didn't know anything about what so ever.

* * *

**Bwahaha! End of chapter four, but review and tell me what you think! Because reviews let writers know that they're appreciated and help them to not go insane. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're all really, really awesome. If you didn't review...you better or I will hex you. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or any of its characters.**

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two between the family and Harmony before the mother broke it. "My name is Ginny Potter. These are my sons Albus." She pointed to the one that looked exactly like Mr. Potter; the only thing that kept them from being identical was the fact that Albus didn't have the peculiar scar on his forehead that Mr. Potter had. "And James." She pointed to the one who looked like a combination of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Harmony instantly knew that she would have to watch out for him, he had a cocky smile on and the look of a prankster. "And this is my daughter, Lily." The young girl had flaming red hair, just like her mother, and didn't look more than nine years old. "And this is my husband Harry Potter." She looked at me warily when she said the name, like she was expecting something to happen.

"I'm Harmony. Harmony Lee." A rush of excitement went through her when she said that. It was really a life changing experience finding out what your last name is after not knowing it forever.

"Harmony are you a muggle-born?" James asked the question curiously.

"What's a muggle-born?" Harmony asked confused and curious.

"It's a witch or wizard who is born from a family with non magical parents." James stated. "So are you?"

Harmony's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure actually. I'm from an orphanage and never knew my parents; in fact I didn't know my last name until last week." There was pity on everyone's face, but Mr. Potter's showed understanding instead of pity.

"You can probably find out when you go to Hogwarts Harmony." Mr. Potter said. "They have every witch and wizard family tree in there; you must be on there somewhere. Then you can find your parents."

Something in his tone was off when he said find your parents. It was sad and nostalgic, even borderline bitter. "Mr. Potter." harmony began warily. "Did you grow up knowing your parents?" It was the nicest way that she could phrase the question.

"No." he said sadly, and then he asked surprised, "Don't you know that?"

Now Harmony was surprised. "No, was I supposed to?" The Potter family exchanged a look.

"It doesn't matter if you don't or do, but we'll explain it to you later." Mrs. Potter said kindly. "Let's go to the Olivanders to get Harmony and Albus a wand."

Harmony became really excited. A wand. It just made everything seem so much more real. She followed the Potters eagerly, striking up a conversation with Albus; well Albus was the one to actually start the conversation.

"Harmony," Albus began, "Is that a snake," he emphasized the word snake. "On your arm there?" He said it kindly and that was the nicest way that Harmony had ever been asked what a snake was doing on her arm.

She sighed; you could only be asked a question so many times before it becomes annoying. "Yes Albus. There is a snake on my arm. His name is Harold; I'm bringing him to Hogwarts instead of an owl or something." She was surprised that he had noticed she was wearing a long sleeved shirt, which was quite baggy; to make sure that people didn't make a fuss about it.

His eyebrows shot right up into his jet black hair. "First of all, call me Al, not Albus. And second of all, why? Owls are so cool? I mean, cats are awesome as well, and toads went out of fashion years ago, but obviously owls are the best, they carry your mail and everything. And besides, will they let you have Harold with you?"

"Yes, I asked already." She said curtly. She didn't really want to say that the real reason was so that she would for sure have enough money to get all of her things. Owls and such must be expensive. She hastily changed the subject. "Al, how does the money work here?" She said it and then thought about what Al had said, "Owls carry the mail?"

"Oh," he said, "It's simple. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, Knuts are the little bronze ones and Sickles are the silver ones, and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Galleons are the gold ones." He was right, it was pretty simple, but muggle money still sounded easier. The numbers were right on the paper. "And yes, the owls carry the mail."

Al suddenly stopped which resulted in Harmony bumping into him and being sprawl onto the ground ungracefully and uncomfortably. "Next time warn me before you stop Al." harmony said irritably.

"Harmony, look." He whispered. "Olivanders, it's where all the wands are."

Harmony stared in wonder at the store before us, actually Al and her stared together, but Al wasn't on the ground. The rest of the Potters were already inside and Lily turned around and said impatiently to us, "Are you coming or not? We are here for you guys by the way."

"Grouchy isn't she?" Harony whispered to Al.

"She's just jealous that she can't get a wand for another two years." Al said smugly.

harmony stifled a laugh and together she and Al entered Olivanders together. Al didn't gasp when he entered, but Harmony did.

There were rows and rows of wands. There was a peculiar smell in the air; most likely from the different types of wood in the store, she loved it. She felt Harold slither on her arm and she knew that Harold liked this place as well.

A man appeared out of no where. He had glassy eyes that had milky film over them, or so it seemed. Harmony wondered how he was able to see properly. He was old, really, really, really old. He was as thin as she was and looked very brittle. He had a smile on his face, a very wide smile.

"Welcome to my shop Mr. Potter, and," he turned to look towards Harmony.

"Ms. Lee, sir." He looked like someone that you would say sir to.

"Ms. Lee." He smiled, and then he turned to the Potters who were sitting on a bench. "Ah yes, I remember your wands, all of your wands. Mr. Potter Jr." James looked attentive. "Oak ten-and-a-half inches, dragon heart-string, pliable." James looked slightly stunned, but nodded. "Mrs. Potter." He said happily. "Holly, 8.5 inches with the core being the tail from a Unicorn. It was a shame when it broke. Your new wand however suits you very well, Maple, 7 3/4 inches, core from a dragon's heartstring, very good for hexes." Mr. Potter let out a soft chuckle that people do when they have an inside joke. Mr. Olivander then looked at Mr. Potter. "Mr. Potter." He said Mr. Potter's name with something close to reverence, or at least the type of admiration of someone whose life had been saved by that person. "I remember your wand extremely well." He emphasized the word extremely. "11 inches long, made of holly, with a phoenix feather as its core. A very curious wand, very curious indeed." He said it all softly, so softly that most people wouldn't be able to catch it, but his tone. His tone kept you listening.

Harmony saw Mr. Potter's hand clench something in the inside of his robe, she assumed that it was his curious wand.

Mr. Olivander turned away from the Potter family and turned towards Al and Harmony. Harmony gave an audible gulp. She thought that he would turn to Al first to say it was time to get him his wand, but instead he turned towards her.

"Tell me Ms. Lee, which arm is your wand arm?" He asked pleasantly.

"My what?"

Al whispered in her ear. "Which hand do you write with?"

"I'm ambidextrous." She said bravely, hoping that that wouldn't affect her chances of getting a wand. She saw Al eye her curiously as if to saw _what-does-that-mean?_ "I write with my left and right hand, it all depends which hand it closer to the pencil."

Mr. Olivander only said, "Then hold out both of your arms then Ms. Lee." She did as he said and he started measuring her arms. He then left to go looking for a wand and Harmony noticed that it was measuring by itself and it was measuring rather odd and peculiar things, such as the distance between her eyeballs.

Mr. Olivanders appeared after a minute and gave her a wand to hold. "Oak, nine and a half inches, unicorn hair. Give it a wave."

Harmony did as he said and a window shattered. She jumped back startled and placed the wand on a table next to her.

She thought that Mr. Olivander would be mad, but he was the opposite. He was smiling widely. "Well then, that obviously isn't the wand for you." He left again and reappeared with another wand in his hand. "Try this one out. Mahogany, ten inches, with a phoenix feather as its core. Swishy and good for transfiguration."

He handed it to her and a warm feeling spread throughout her body starting from her fingertips. She gave it a wave and silver and green sparks shot out from it. Mr. Olivander started clapping, but Mr. Potter had a surprised look on his face. She wondered why that was.

"Perfect. It seems that we have found the wand for you Ms. Lee." When Mr. Olivander said that she got a really warm feeling inside. Harmony was so happy, she had a wand and it made everything seem so real.

Al took much longer for Mr. Olivander to find a wand for. He must have tried about fifteen different wands before he found a wand that worked for him. It was pine, eleven and a quarter inches with dragon heartstring. When he waved it gold sparks came out of it.

Mr. Olivander started clapping again and Mr. Potter looked very pleased. He walked over to Al. "Looks like we have the making of a fine wizard." He said proudly. "My wand had the same reaction that yours did Al." He ruffled Al's hair as he was saying this and Harmony felt a sharp tug on her heart.

_Al is so lucky to be able to have someone do that to him. _Harmony thought. No one had ever done that to her, at the orphanage Mr. Hemming didn't do that to any of the children. He wanted to make sure that he didn't become too attached to them so that when they left he didn't feel too sad.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter insisted on paying for Harmony's wand, and no matter how much she protested they wouldn't hear a word of it. In the end James came over and clapped his hand over her mouth. Saying, "Harmony really appreciates your generous offer and is very grateful to both of you. Aren't you Harmony?" At that point he was nodding her head for her.

He only released her when the wands were paid for. She turned around to face him and he had a smirk on his face and seemed to be saying. _There. Was that so hard?_

She rolled her eyes at him and tensed her arm; it was a habit of hers to make her muscles tense when she was frustrated, angry or scared. Right now she was frustrated. Harold, seeming to sense her distress came out from under her sleeve.

James reaction happened right away and was priceless. "What is that around your arm!"

Harmony had to stop herself from laughing. She was about to answer, but Al beat her to it. "That's Harold James. She's bringing him to Hogwarts with her instead of an owl, toad, or cat."

Lily looked at her with eyes as wide as saucers. "Wouldn't you rather have an owl or a cat though? Cats seem much cuddlier than a snake and owls are so cool! They can carry your mail and everything."

Harmony still found it a little weird that owls could carry the mail, but everything in this world seemed weird. Weird and wonderful. "They sound useful, but I already have Harold here." Her tone of voice was curt and you could tell that she didn't like talking about this. In reality Harmony would have loved to have an owl or something of that sort, it seemed amazing that they could carry your mail, but she was unsure if she would be able to buy everything if she spent money on an owl and all the things that they needed. With Harold he only needed to be fed a couple times a month and she already had all the things needed to take care of him. If possible Harmony wanted to have money left over to save in a bank or something, what bank would take the strange new money Harmony didn't know.

"But-" Lily began.

"Enough," Mrs. Potter cut in sharply. "It's her choice whether she brings an owl or not to Hogwarts. Uncle Ron had a rat for his first three years at Hogwarts."

Harmony noticed that Mr. Potter's face seemed to darken at the mention of a rat.

"Why don't all of you go to Uncle George's joke shop? We'll finish up the shopping." Mr. Potter said.

"We still have to get robes though." Al said worriedly.

"Who cares Al? You can get those later. I want to get to Uncle George's shop." James said impatiently.

"You're just hoping that Fred will be there so you can plan more pranks." Al replied irritably.

"Yes, I am. But I also want to see if he has anything new." James was getting more and more irritated by the second.

"We'll go get robes later Al, go to the shop. James has been dyeing to go there since we set foot in Diagon Alley." Mr. Potter said gently.

Al mumbled something that harmony didn't hear even though she was right beside him. She was curious about this joke shop. "What is the shop like?" she asked.

James entire ace lit up. "It's amazing! They had skiving snack boxes and all sorts of things." Talking about it seemed to make him even more impatient. He grabbed Harmony's hand, who then grabbed Al's, who then grabbed Lily's, saying excitedly, "Come on! There's no time to waste.

He started running and dragged the three other kids along, Harmony laughed out loud and for the first time she had found friends. They didn't think that she was a freak and they didn't seem to question how she had Harold on her arm. She gave a wide grin; it sure was nice to have friends

* * *

**Bwahaha! End of chapter five, now review, review, review please! I love to log on and see reviews. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry for such a late update, but I was away. Sorry for not telling you.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're the very very best. If you did review, you better or I will hex you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or any of its characters. I only own the plot line and my oc's.**

**Now…ONWARD TO THE STORY OF AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

Harmony had never seen a shop like it. There were so many wonders in it that she didn't know where to look. It was so colorful! James had dragged Al, Lily and her to the shop and he had already disappeared in it. Harmony entered more slowly than the others. She could see why James had been so eager to enter the shop; there were so many things in there!

"Are you coming Harmony?" Al asked confused. She was still in the doorway staring at everything with her mouth open.

"Ya." She shook her head to clear her thoughts and followed Al inside.

"Al!" he and Harmony spun around to see who had called his name.

Al's face lit up when he saw who it was. "Uncle George!" He rushed and gave him a hug.

He was a short and stocky man with a head of red hair. It was obvious that he had to be Mrs. Potter's brother. He wore a suit of black scaly material and Harmony thought that it might have been snakeskin for a minute, but the texture was wrong. The thing that had Harmony staring at him though was the fact that one of his ears was missing! There was just a gaping hole where it should be.

He looked her way and she immediately lowered her gaze. "Who is this Al? Is she your girlfriend?"

Al went beet red and started stammering, Harmony saved him from making a fool of himself. "No, I just met him about an hour ago. My name is Harmony sir, Harmony Lee." She got that flutter of excitement inside of her when she said her last name.

He looked at her a little shocked. "Don't call me sir, that's just weird. Call me Mr. Weasley, or preferably George, Harmony."

Harmony nodded. "Okay Mr. Weasley then."

"Uncle George, have you seen James? He disappeared and mum will kill me if I lose him." Al said worried.

Mr. Weasley let out a laugh. "Normally it's the older brother who's supposed to watch over the younger siblings, not the other way around. I saw him disappear some where with Fred. Don't worry Al, he'll show up eventually and your mum won't kill you."

Al didn't look any less worried though. Harmony pulled on his hand. "Could you show me around the shop Al? You obviously know it much better than I do."

"Okay." He smiled and led her away. He first showed Harmony a part of the shop that was pink, liked pink pink. Harmony felt her eyes water slightly, it was a bit hard to look at. "Here we have love potions, ten-second pimple vanishers. Pygmy puffs, and a lot of other things."

Harmony started to look at the merchandise and was amazed by what she found. Nothing in the shop was, well normal. She guessed that it might take a while to get used to the whole magic thing, but for now she would just be amazed. She watched girls try the samples of the pimple vanishers and saw all of their black heads and zits disappear. Harmony didn't have any need for that because she had clear skin, even if it looked like it was albino skin.

When she saw the pygmy puffs they started squeaking at her, Harold hissed at them, probably thinking that she was going to buy one. "Don't worry Harold, you are and always will be my favourite." She whispered to him. Harmony turned to look at Al, "What else is in the shop Al?"

For the remainder of the couple hours that they were there Al showed Harmony the many wonders of the shop. She found that the skiving snack boxes would be probably the most useful thing in there for classes.

It seemed like they were only in the shop for minutes when Mr. and Mrs. Potter found them. "There you guys are." Mrs. Potter said. "We've been looking for you two. Now we only have to find James."

"Uncle George said that he was with Fred." Al volunteered.

Mrs. Potter let out a sigh and turned to Mr. Potter. "Honestly Harry, what were we thinking naming our son James Sirius Potter? It was a dead give away that he would be the next marauder with Fred."

Mr. Potter chuckled and we set off in search of James. In the end we found him in a back corner with a red headed boy. He was very gangly and tall, like he just had a growth spurt and was getting used to his new height. He had the same cocky grin that James had and he also had a mischievous look in his eyes. Harmony made sure to stay away from him in the future.

"There you are James, it's time to go." Mrs. Potter told him.

James put on his best pouting face. "But mum, Fred and I are in the middle of our next prank."

Mrs. Potter shook her head at him. "You can finish it up later this week, it's not like you two don't see each other at all James, and you're cousins."

James got up grumbling and said bye to the boy called Fred. Then we left the shop. "So where to next mum?" James asked, not entirely cheerful.

"Madam Milken's for your robes. We got everyone their books already, so all that's left is robes." Mr. Potter explained.

"How much do I have to pay you Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Harmony asked, they obviously wouldn't pay for her books as well as her wand.

James turned to look at her. "Do you have a problem with receiving gifts or something Harmony?"

"James!" Mrs. Potter reprimanded, "That is a rude thing to say."

He ignored his mother. "Well do you?"

Harmony blushed a red so deep that it rivaled Lily's hair. "I'm just not used to receiving gifts is all." She mumbled.

All the younger Potters had a look of shock on their faces, Mrs. Potter had pity, and Mr. Potter had understanding. Why would he have understanding on his face?

Mrs. Potter looked at her husband. "I see what Hagrid meant and how it would remind him of taking you here."

"Ya." He said a little sadly. "She seems to have the same aversion to gifts that I had, he bought me Hedwig and wouldn't let me try to repay him."

"What are you talking about used to Harry?" Mrs. Potter teased playfully. "You still have an aversion to gifts."

The Potter kids started laughing at their dad as he grumbled. "Let's just get to Madam Milken's for robes Ginny."

We made our way to Madam Milken's and we got fitted. Mr. and Mrs. Potter paid for my robes while James had his hand clapped over my mouth again. Then he told his mum and dad, "I see why you went shopping for books without us, that way you didn't have to listen to her protests." Harmony rolled her eyes at him.

She couldn't help but feel guilty that they were buying all these things for her. "Are you sure-"

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence Harmony, otherwise I will hex you." James said non chalantly.

After wards the Potter family and Harmony went to go get ice-cream, she got bubble gum and the Potters allowed her to pay for it. Her reasoning, "I feel so guilty that you're buying me all of these things, I want to buy something myself that you aren't paying for."

She saw James roll his eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Mrs. Potter looked at her watch. "Look at the time, we better be getting home. Harmony do you need a lift?"

She shook her head at them, "I can get home myself, and it isn't to far from here." In truth she didn't want them to see that she lived in the shabby orphanage. Al had told her about how his dad was famous. A famous person shouldn't see that orphanage.

They gave Harmony her bags and they departed. Harmony found her way back to the orphanage and Mr. hemming greeted her. "How was your trip Harmony?" He asked.

"Great." She said with a smile on her face. "I made new friends."

* * *

**Bwahaha! End of chapter six, so review to tell me how I'm doing! It makes me feel so special when I see reviews on my story. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and thanks if you reviewed my story. Please, please review it because I want to know how I'm doind as a writer and what things I need to improve on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or any of its characters.**

Harmony started counting down the days until she left for Hogwarts. There was a calendar in her room she had found somewhere and was stroking out a day on the calendar at the end of every day. Darren's side comments didn't bother her so much anymore since she now knew that she would escape them, and hopefully, Darren might get adopted when she was gone. The chances of that were slim though, he was to much of a jerk. Still, it doesn't hurt to dream.

Finally the day came, the day that Harmony would be heading off to Hogwarts. She was ecstatic and Mr. Hemming was happy for her. He was giving her stream of reminders. "Now remember to always keep your dorm clean, and to clean up after Harold. Study hard for your tests and make sure that you don't let any one bully you there."

Harmony smiled at him, he really did care. "Don't worry Mr. Hemming; I'll do what you say."

He gave me a hug. "Better get going Harmony; you don't want to miss the train."

She returned the hug and walked out the front door to the train station. Harmony was pushing her trolley and in about ten twenty minutes she was at King's cross. Looking at her ticket she saw that it said Platform 9 ¾. 9 3/4? Was there really such a place? She should have asked the Potters when she was with them. Harmony could see Platform number nine, and Platform number ten, but there was no Platform 9 ¾ , there was only a brick divider thing.

She saw a family approach it though, they all had red hair, except for the mother who had bushy brown hair. The family walked towards the barrier, and disappeared right through it! Harmony rubbed her eyes, trying to see if she had been hullicianting, but she wasn't. More people disappeared through the barrier. Convinced that that was what you were supposed to do, she walked right up to the barrier, she didn't run because what if it realy was solid and she wasn't hallucinating?

She tentively stuck her hand to the barrier, and it sunck right through! She took a deep breath and now knowing that she wouldn't smash into it she walked right through it.

What Harmony saw made her jaw drop. There was a train that was so long she couldn't see where it ended. It was billowing scarlet smoke and people were buscling around it. She heard voices all around her, but of course she couldn't see who they belonged to. Harmony felt Harold curl closer to her, he didn't like all the noise. Harmony had to admit that she wasn't used to this much noise, the orphanage was normally a quiet place, and she had the urge to cover her ears.

"Harmony!" Sounded a familiar voice. She turned to look at who had called her.

She scanned the crowds and saw Al waving at her, he was with a family of red headed people, well the mom was a brunette but the rest were red heads. "Al." She said relieved, at least there was someone here that she knew and who would know what to do. She walked over to him her trolley. "I'm so glad to see you, I have no clue what to do now."

He beamed at her. "How did you know to get through the barrier?" he asked curiously.

"I saw some people disappear through it and tried it myself. I was so scared that I was going to crash into it and look like an idiot." She admitted truthfully.

Al laughed and then told her, "Come on. Mum and Dad are over there and so are my cousins. You can be with people who actually know what to do."

Harmony rolled her eyes at Al and followed him. She found it so odd the small gestures such as rolling her eyes seemed to be coming naturally to her. As well as the fact that Al laughed at what she was saying, not at what she was doing, and that he wasn't laughing at her, it was more like he was laughing with her. She found it so foeirgn and strange, she had never experienced something like this.

She followed Al to his family and felt really shy when she approached them. Sure she kinda knew the Potter's, but after learning about how Mr. Potter was absolutely famous for defeating the most powerful wizard of all time she felt really shy around him. Then there was the totally new family who she had no clue who the heck they were.

When Al and her reached them only a small red headed girl with extremely bushy hair seemed to notice. She was dressed in robes, which was wizard standard and the uniform for Hogwarts. She seems to look at Harmony with a scrutinizing gaze, why Harmony was unsure. "Who are you?" She piped.

"Harmony Lee." The response sounded slightly nervous, then she remembered that here she wasn't a freak and she wouldn't be bullied, and if she was…she might actually just run for it. She had no clue what she would do if anyone actually bullied her.

"Well then Harmony, I'm Rose. Rose Weaseley." She had a brisk tone.

"Rose stop acting like a prat." A boy with wavy red hair told her. He had blue eyes and looked remarkably like the man who Harmony assumed was his father.

"Stop arguing both of you." A woman with bushy brown hair said, Harmony assumed that she was their mother because Rose looked almost identical to her except that her hair was red instead of brown and that she had blue eyes instead of brown.

"Yes mum." They both said in unision.

"It's good to see you again Harmony." Mrs. Potter said kindly.

"You too Mrs. Potter."

"Al, what house do you think that we'll end up in? I hope that we end up in the same house." Rose spoke and then looked at Harmony, "Hopefully Harmony will be in our house as well because she seems really nice."

Harmony tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Houses?"

The red headed father looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know what the houses are?"

Mrs. Weaseley smacked Mr. Weaseley. "Ronald!"

"Sorry Hermione, you didn't need to hit me." He grumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

"When you get to Hogwarts you're sorted into different houses." Rose began excitedly. "There's Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin." She made a face then. "And Gryffindor."

"The best house there is." Her little brother said.

Mr. Weaseley looked at Rose and Al seriously. "If you guys don't get into Gryffindor we'll dininheirit you, but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Harmony tried not to laugh. Lily and Roses little brother were laughing, but Rose ad Al had serious expressions on their faces. It was really hard, but kept herself from laughing out loud. If Al didn't laugh at her then she shouldn't laugh at him.

"He doesn't mean it." Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weaseley said together., trying to reassure Al and Rose. Mrs. Weaseley shot a glare at her husband, but he didn't see it. Mr. Potter and him were looking at something through the scarlet steam. Harmony craned her neck to try and see, but the steam became thicker and whatever they had been looking at was lost.

The adults turned back to us and Mr. Weasley turned to Rose. "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brain."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Mrs. Weasley said, half stern half amused, "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry." Mr. Weasley told her, but he didn't sound like he meant it. After a couple of seconds he spoke again. "Don't get to friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley will never forgive you if you marry a pureblood."

Pureblood? What did that mean? Harmony wondered. Was it another wizarding term like muggle-born? She assumed that it was, but what did it mean? Was it meant to describe someone bad, or along that context?

Harmony was dragged out of her thoughts when someone yelled at them. "Hey!" James appeared from no where, without his trunk, owl, and trolley. He seemed to be dying to share something with them. "Teddy's back there," He said slight out of breath, pointing over his shoulder into the billowing cloud of steam. "Just seen him. And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" **(For everyone who is unfamiliar with this British term, it means making out.) **He looked at everyone and seemed to be slightly frustrated with the lack of reaction. Harmony was wondering who Teddy and Victoire were. "I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" Mrs. Weasley said disapprovingly. "You are so like Ron-"

"Hey!" Mr. Weasley said

"-and he said that he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried that we weren't able to comprehend what he had been saying.

"Oh it would be lovely if they got married!" Whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then."

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week." Mr. Potter said. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have it done with?"

Harmony was confused and Al saw this. "Harry is Teddy's godfather." He explained to Harmony. "His parents died so Harry took him in. He lives with his grandma, but eats with us a lot. Victoire is our cousin."

Harmony nodded her thanks to Al for explaining.

"Yeah! Let's have Teddy move in!" James said excitedly. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room."

Al looked absolutely horrified at the idea and was about to protest, Mr. Potter beat him to it though. "No, absolutely not." He said firmly. "You and Al will share a room when I want the house demolished." Harmony wondered what their house life was like. "It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love." Mrs. Potter told James as she hugged him. Harmony recognized the first name of the professor who told her that she was a witch. She would never be able to say how grateful she was to him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville-"

James rolled his eyes and Harmony stifled another giggle. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…" He shook his head and then turned to Al with a wicked grin on his face. "See you later, Al. Watch out for Thestrals."

What are threstrals?

"I thought they were invisible! You said they were invisible!"

James laughed and then gave his mother a kiss and his father a hug. Once again Harmony couldn't help but feel jealousy at the family. James had parents who he could give hugs and kisses to. He could go to them or advice, and they would give him advice. Harmony had none of that.

Mr. Potter was giving Al advice and Harmony left them and followed Rose to the train. She wouldn't interrupt their moment together, a moment that she would never experience. The closest moment thing to that that she had was Mr. Hemming telling her good-bye.

"Are you excited Harmony?" Rose asked her brightly when they were on the train, hanging out the window waiting for Al.

"Ya, I really am." It was true; she was finally going to a place where she wouldn't be considered a freak. People would be like her, and maybe someone would have a pet snake as well.

"What's that on your arm!" Rose shrieked, attracting some stares from people.

Harmony sighed, maybe it was a far stretch to assume that other people would have snakes and wouldn't consider her a freak. People might still consider her a freak because she had a snake on her arm she actually wondered if she would be allowed to have Harold with her. "This is Harold Rose, my pet snake."

Rose looked at Harold, and then at Harmony. Then back at Harold and then back at her. She did that about four times and then finally stopped and just shrugged. "Snakes are cool."

Harmony smile, that had to be the most rational response to having Harold on her arm that she had seen so far.

Al joined them on the train and they all waved at their parents, except for Harmony. She didn't have any parents to wave to. There was no one that would be missing her when she was at Hogwarts, that kids at the orphanage were probably celebrating the fact that she wasn't there anymore.

Don't think about that Harmony, it's all behind you now. She chanted that inside of her head, wiling herself to believe that it was true. But how could she know that? For all she knew she would still be a freak in people eyes, still the girl that no one wanted to be with. The ugly girl with a snake around her arm. She shuddered at the thought.

"Come on, let's go find a compartment. I can't stand the thought of having to sit with James." Al said while rolling his eyes.

"He would probably kick you out anyways Al." Rose said rationally. "He has his friends and you have us, he probably wouldn't want us there anyways. We would ruin his cool image." She rolled her eyes at the last comment.

Harmony's face brightened when they said this. She was their friend; to them she wasn't a freak or the ugly girl. She was Harmony Lee, their friend. She focused on that one thought and everything else seemed to be better.

"Let's go guys, I don't want to be stuck wandering the train for long, Imagine would James would say to me." Al said.

"He would probably disown you."

"You need to stop freaking out Al, really." Harmony said, the words feeling slightly foreign in her mouth. She had never told anyone to stop freaking out.

Al rolled his eyes at her and together the three of them set off to find a compartment.

* * *

**So it's really just the epilouge with some changess, but I think that it was a good chapter. :) Review to tell me if you thought it was good or not, please.**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey87* :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update, school is a bore and we had a couple assignments and school always comes first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or any of its characters.**

* * *

Finding a compartment turned out to be a lot harder than Harmony expected. Most of them were either full, or people didn't want them in there because they were with their friends. Harmony was sure that if they knew who Rose and Al were, they would automatically welcome them into their compartment, but they would probably ignore her since she wasn't related to anyone famous.

"This is impossible!" Al said exasperated with his hands in the air. "We'll never find an open compartment without playing the parent card."

So it turned out that Harmony was right, they would find a compartment if they said their last names.

Rose bit her bottom lip, making her front teeth look even bigger. "Well, there was one open compartment that I saw."

Harmony and Al turned to face her with looks of disbelief on their faces. "Bloody hell Rose," Al said a little angry, "why didn't you say so earlier?"

"It's who was in the compartment is why I didn't say anything." She said hesitantly.

"Who's in there?" Harmony asked a little confused. Who could this person possibly be for Rose to not want to sit with them when they had been searching for a compartment for the past ten minutes?

"Scorpius Malfoy." Rose said with a look of contempt on her face.

Al let out a groan as Harmony asked confused. "What's wrong with this Scorpius?"

Rose and Al exchanged a look before saying together, "We'll explain when we're at Hogwarts."

Harmony suppressed a sigh; she hated it when people said that they'll explain it later. "So are we going to sit in that compartment, say who your parents are, or continue wandering around for the next, who knows how long?"

Rose and Al exchanged another look, and then sighed at the same time. Rose then mumbled reluctantly, "I guess we'll go sit with _Malfoy_"

Harmony frowned, Rose had uttered Malfoy as if it was a dirty word and Al looked angry at the thought of having to share a compartment with this Scorpius Malfoy person. What type of person was he to make Al and Rose hate him?

Rose led the way to the open compartment, Al was muttering darkly under his breath. When they arrived there Al and Rose just stared at the door as if it was venomous. Harmony rolled her eyes and opened the door.

She expected to see some huge, ugly, thug who you automatically hated when she opened the door to look at Scorpius Malfoy. Instead she saw a boy with platinum blonde hair with a slightly pointed chin who was extraordinarily skinny. Harmony was surprised to see someone who was almost as skinny as she was. The key word was almost though; Harmony was still much skinnier than the boy.

He turned to face them and Harmony saw his eyes were a startling gray. The only other person that Harmony had seen with gray eyes was extremely mean and his gray eyes were hard and cold. His eyes were warm though, and kind.

They stood staring at each other for a moment before Al cleared his throat a little annoyed and Harmony blushed saying, "Are you Scorpius Malfoy?"

He stiffened and said a little coldly, "Yes. Who are you?"

"There's no need to be cold Scorpius." Al hissed.

Scorpius ignored him and stared at harmony, waiting for an answer. "My name is Harmony Lee." She said a little nervous.

He nodded curtly at her and turned to face Al and Rose. When he saw them his expression became even harder. "Weasley, Potter."

Rose and Al's expression became even harder.

There was a stony silence which Harmony was forced to break. "Do you mind if we sit here Scorpius?"

Scorpius' gray eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why would you want to sit with me?"

"Everywhere else is full."

Scorpius nodded his head curtly at them. Harmony was the first to enter the compartment, Rose and Al came much more slowly. Harmony saw that they didn't sit next to Scorpius and she felt a pang of sympathy. At the orphanage almost no one sat next to her as well.

The four of them sat in silence, which Harmony would have found fine, if only it wasn't an awkward silence with friction in the air. You could see on their faces how Al and Rose felt about Scorpius, it seemed that in their opinion there could be no other low, and the look seemed to be mutual on Scorpius' face. Only Harmony didn't have a look of contempt, disgust, and anger on her face. She had confusion because she was certainly perplexed.

Not being able to stand the awkward silence, Harmony tried to start a conversation. "So Scorpius, which house are you hoping to be sorted into?"

Al let out a scoff. "Are you honestly asking that Harmony? He obviously wants to be in Slytherin like the rest of his family."

Hurt flashed in Scorpius' eyes and Harmony felt angry at Al. Why was he saying things to this boy? "I didn't know that your name was Scorpius. Last time I checked it was Albus."

Scorpius blushed, but it was a little weird. He had such porcelain skin that when he blushed it was just a pink tinge to his cheeks. When she saw this she flushed herself. She hadn't thought at all before she spoke and now she spoke meanly to Al, but it was in defense of this boy who he seemed to be treating unfairly so it was all right, right?

"The rest of my family has nothing to do with this." Scorpius said still blushing.

"You still haven't answered the question Malfoy; all you've seemed to do is avoid it. Which house do you hope to be in?" Rose hissed through her clenched teeth.

"What is with you two?" Harmony exclaimed with a frown. "What has he done that deserves for you to be bullying him like this?"

Al squirmed in his seat. "It's note bullying Harmony."

Harmony couldn't believe her ears. Did Al just say that this wasn't bullying? Her expression smoldered when she spoke through clenched teeth. "I've been bullied enough in my past to know when someone is being bullied Al."

She stood up from her seat and stormed out the door and down the train corridor. She heard Al call out to her, but she ignored him and continued walking. Harmony kept walking looking for an empty compartment and by some miracle she found one. She opened the door. Stepped inside and flopped down on the seat, now taking into account the rashness of her action.

What had she been thinking? She had just done a very unHarmony thing. Walking out the compartment because she was angry with Al, if anything like that had ever happened at the orphanage she would have been reduced to tears.

"Harmony?"

She looked up from the seat that she was flopped on only to see a blurry image. Stupid traitorous tears.

"Harmony, why are you crying?" It was Scorpius.

"I'm fine, just angry." Harmony said thickly.

"You cry when you're angry?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Ya and it has to be one of the most annoying things ever." She replied a little angry. Harmony always hated that she would start crying when ever she was angry, sad, or even happy. She just seemed to always cry. She wiped her tears away and sniffed.

Scorpius sat down next to her and offered her a handkerchief. He must have seen her look of surprise. "It's the least I can do for you after what you did for me."

Harmony nodded and took the handkerchief to dab at her eyes. "I'm sorry that Al and Rose were like that, I don't know what their problem was." Scorpius stiffened next to Harmony and she instantly became suspicious. She eyed him a little curiously, but didn't push him. "I never did hear what house you wanted to be in."

Scorpius remained silent.

"I honestly don't care if you want to be in Slytherin." Harmony told him earnestly.

"Do you actually believe that Harmony? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better." Scorpius asked her seriously.

"I mean it Scorpius." She told him earnestly. "I don't really know anything about this world so I can't make assumptions of any kind."

He seemed to be in a dilemma in his head. It was as if he was at war with himself, one second he was scowling, the next worried, then the next decisive. All this happened in less than a minute. Harmony waited patiently for him, and he finally spoke. "I actually don't know."

She suppressed a smile. "Sure took you a while to decide that you didn't know, are you sure that's your final answer before I say which I want to be in?"

Scorpius gave her an odd look. "Fine I lied. I do know what house I want to be in." He said it a little sullen and reluctant which struck harmony as odd.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." She told him gently, but a little untruthfully. She did want to know what house Scorpius wanted to be in, so she was using reverse psychology. Mr. Hemming used it all the time in the orphanage.

"Stupid reverse psychology." Scorpius muttered, he knew what Harmony was trying to do and apparently it was working. He took a deep breath and avoided her eyes, "I want to be in Slytherin."

"You look like you just confessed to murdering someone Scorpius." Harmony told him.

He looked incredulously at her. "You don't care that I just said that I wanted to be in Slytherin?"

"No, am I supposed too?"

Scorpius stared at her, and then let a small smile creep on his face. "Guess not, everyone just considers Slytherins to be evil since a lot of dark wizards came from it. But dark wizards also came from other houses, even Gryffindor."

To Harmony this didn't really have too much of an effect. She knew that he was mentioning houses from Hogwarts, and that there were good and bad wizards, but other than that she was totally in the dark. She knew that she might sound like an idiot, but she really needed to know about these houses. "What's so special about the Houses, and why do almost all Dark Wizards end up in Slytherin?"

Scorpius stared at her wide eyed for a minute before he began speaking. "Well, each house has qualities that define them, but you know that." Hi eyes were wry when he asked though, totally giving away his suspicions.

"No, I don't."

Scorpius seemed to be expecting this and his eyes flashed with pity before he continued. "Well, you get sorted into these houses depending on qualities that you have. Gryffindors are known for their bravery and chivalry, which can also be known as stupidity at times." His forehead creased in worry for a minute before he continued speaking. "I mean, I just don't see the point of diving into a street to save someone you don't know from a spell coming their way."

Harmony really couldn't see the point either. How could you do that for a complete stranger, it just didn't make any sense. "I agree with you Scorpius, it doesn't make sense." Guess she wouldn't be in Gryffindor.

Scorpius nodded at her and seemed relieved that she agreed with him. "Ravenclaws are known for their intellect and wit."

Harmony couldn't see herself ending up there when she didn't even know about the magical world that she now lived in.

"Slytherins are known for ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Some people think that Slytherins are evil, but they just have some less than….fair ways of getting what they want."

Harmony couldn't see herself in there either. Sure she could be resourceful at times, but she wasn't all that cunning or ambitious.

"And Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty and everything, but I think that they're really just the house for all the left over people." Scorpius concluded.

"I'll probably end up there." Harmony said dully. "I don't seem to have any of the qualities that you stated up above. I'm just a nobody."

"That's not true!" Scorpius said angrily. "You were brave back in the compartment with Rose and Al when you told them off. Not many other people would have done that."

"That was a once in a life time thing Scorpius! I've never done anything like that before and it scared me senseless." Harmony protested.

"Well you aren't a nobody Harmony." Scorpius told her firmly.

"Ya, how do you back that one up?" She asked dryly.

"I came here to find you didn't I?"

That sentence sent a jolt through her. Scorpius didn't have to come find her; he could have just ignored her and not come after her when she left the compartment. Warmth blossomed through her and she smiled at Scorpius. "Ya, you did. Thanks for that."

"No problem." He said happily.

That was the moment that the friendship between Scorpius and Harmony was cemented. Or maybe it was when she stood up for him against Al and Rose. Either way she was just glad that he was her friend.

* * *

**So I promise that I will update faster, well I probably won't be able to keep that promise, but I will update at least every two weeks. Review and tel me what you think please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harmony didn't see Al and Rose until after the train ride.

Scorpius and she were just getting off the train when Al called for her. "Harmony!"

She turned around to see Al sprinting towards her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Scorpius scowl at him. She still didn't know why the two of them, and Rose, seemed to hate each other. Maybe it was something that had happened in the past, because Harmony had not heard anything about Scorpius' past, just like he hadn't heard any of hers. She wasn't keen on sharing how she was an orphan and widely despised at the orphanage that she would have to go back to in the summer, winter, and spring for holidays.

"Hi Al." She told him brightly as he came to a stop.

"Where did you go after you ran off?" He asked curiously.

Harmony felt a little miffed that he wasn't going to apologize to Scorpius, but she wasn't about to tell him that. There was no way that she would be able to flat out tell Al that he wasn't being nice. Sure she had done it on the train, but that was a once in a lifetime experience. "Oh, I went and found my own compartment, and then Scorpius here found me and we got talking." She saw Al's eyes bug out and he seemed to just notice that Scorpius was here. "Oh, and he's now my friend, one of my best ones." Seeing as there was only six people that were her friends it wasn't that hard to become one of her best friends.

Harmony heard splutters and gasps, and she then saw that Rose was with Al. "He's you're WHAT?" Harmony, Al, and Scorpius all winced at the volume that Rose had used, and many people stopped and stared at her. Rose instantly went crimson and shut her mouth. She then continued in a lower octave and a whisper. "He's your what?"

Harmony started speaking slowly and precisely so they would understand her. "He's. One. Of. My. Best. Friends."

They all started at her, including Scorpius. "I'm one of your best friends?" he asked a little confused.

"Of course." Harmony said brightly, "You came after me when I stormed out of the compartment didn't you? Not to mention you definitely cheered me up, Rose and Al didn't do that."

Rose and Al winced at the reminder that it was Scorpius and not them who had gone after Harmony. "But Harmony," Al protested, "That was only one time. Are you really sure that you want him to be one of your best friends after one experience? For all you know that could have been an act to lure you in."

"I'm right here you know." Scorpius scowled.

Al turned stiffly towards him. "Your point?"

Harmony could feel another argument about to happen, you would have to be an idiot to not feel it, and she was saved by someone yelling out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harmony looked around and saw Hagrid standing tall above the swarming sea of students. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

"Come one guys," she said while grabbing onto their sleeves, "Let's go." They walked with her and got a boat, well, not one together anyways.

"I'm not sharing a boat with _him_." Al said while shooting a glare at Scorpius.

"Neither am I." Rose agreed.

"Well good," Scorpius countered, "Because there's no way that I would ever share a boat with the likes of _you two_."

Harmony didn't even bother to stifle a sigh. She just climbed into a boat and waited for them to stop their squabbling, but nothing happened. Everyone was starting to leave and she snapped at them. "For Pete's sake! Does it really matter if you all share a boat for fifteen minutes? That's all the time that you'll probably have to spend with each other since you'll probably end up in different houses! No one in their right mind would place you three together!" She gave a huff of indignation and then put her hand hastily over her mouth while blushing crimson when she realized what she had just said.

Rose, Al, and Scorpius all looked at each other briefly. Rose then muttered, "It's only for fifteen minutes." Mercifully they all climbed into the boat and Harmony let out another sigh of relief. Scorpius sat next to her and Rose and Al sat across from her, just like they had on the train. She hoped that it wouldn't end up like it had on the train; she wasn't sure where she would be able to run off to if she got angry.

They traveled through the lake and Harmony gave a squeak as she saw a tentacle rise out of the water. She grabbed Scorpius' arm in fright. "I think I just saw something in the water."

Al glared at Scorpius while he spoke. "It's probably just the giant squid Harmony, don't worry. He's harmless." Harmony somehow doubted that, but she didn't say it out loud.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" as the castle came into sight; Harmony was definitely one of them.

It was one of the most beautiful sights that she had ever seen. It was an old castle with lights shining through its stained glass windows and it had such an...ancient feel to it that it made Harmony feel as if she was only a small child.

"It's beautiful." She whispered into the night.

"I'll say." Rose said in an excited voice. Al started to give a groan. He knew that voice that she was starting to talk in, it was her lecture voice. "The architecture is amazing! Those archways and the stained glass windows, it must be able to hold-"

"We get it Rose." Al said cutting her off. "It's absolutely amazing no doubt about that." Rose gave a huff, but didn't say anything otherwise.

They arrived at the front entrance to it in what seemed like no time, and they climbed out of the boat. Harmony tripped on her way out and Al caught her before she could hit her face on the stone walkway. "Thanks Al." She told him gratefully.

"No problem." He said with a smile.

All of the first years entered the hallway and waited to be addressed.

**So next chapter we have the sorting! Any guesses as to which houses they will be in? ****I know you guys are coming to read it so leave a review it can be a page long or a sentence hey even a word as long as you review. Oh and by the way who the fudge uses all 8000 characters. I will give you a challenge if someone can give me an 8000 character review using exclamation points and smiley faces or whatever then I will send one to you about your story. Well so long for now. The idea is from DiedLaughing :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! I won't be having a set update schedual like I did before due to a combination of work, school, and writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter though. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or anything related to it.**

* * *

"How do you get sorted?" Harmony whispered to Al who was beside her.

"You put on this hat and it says which house you should be in." he whispered back to her.

Harmony thought about how that worked. Sure it was a magical world, but a talking hat that would place her in the house she belonged in? That seemed a little far fetched. "Al, are you su-"

Before she could finish her sentence the front doors opened and a very stout and plump looking woman greeted them warmly. "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone." She beamed at them as if she was absolutely happy to see them. From past experiences Harmony was a little skeptical. No one could be happy to see total and complete strangers. "My name is Professor Sprout. Soon you'll be taken into the Great Hall. There you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." At the mention of Hufflepuff her smile grew even wider. "While you're here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. If you do good things you will be rewarded with house points, but if you break the school rules points will be deducted. Understand?" Everyone gave uncertain nods. "Good, now follow me."

As soon as they entered into the Great Hall Harmony's jaw dropped straight to the floor. "It's amazing." She whispered in awe.

The ceiling, was there even a ceiling? It was the night sky literally. The deep blues and purples of the night sky were glowing above her and stars twinkled merrily. It seemed so close that she would be able to touch it. In fact, she did start to reach out her hand towards the sky before Scorpius stopped her.

"It's not really the night sky Harmony." Scorpius whispered in her ear. "It's bewitched to look like it."

"That doesn't make it any less amazing. I love the night sky." When Harmony was still at the orphanage, looking at the night sky was one of the only moments that could bring her peace, besides when she was with Harold and no one judged her. She would gaze dreamily at it and tell Harold all that she knew about the sky. As if remembering this himself, Harold slithered along her arm, his cool and scaly skin reminding her of rain. No one noticed that a snake was around her arm. The school uniform, robes, had such roomy sleeves that Harold could slither along her arm and no one noticed. Harold didn't really slither along her arm all that often though, normally he just sat there content.

Harmony was snapped out of her staring as Professor Sprout brought out a four legged stool and placed a very patched and frayed hat on it. She wondered if that was the sorting hat that Al had told her about.

It had to be because all of a sudden it sprung to life and started to sing.

_**Listen youngsters and take heed,**_

_**I am the Sorting hat,**_

_**And I see your hearts desires,**_

_**Whether they be this or that,  
**_

_**I see them all,**_

_**And with that knowledge you give me,**_

_**I will sort you,**_

_**Into the house that suits thee,  
**_

_**Whether it be Gryffindor,**_

_**Whose brave heart,**_

_**And courageous acts,**_

_**Set them apart,  
**_

_**Or to Ravenclaw,**_

_**Where those who take delight,**_

_**In the puzzles of the world,**_

_**Stretch their wings to take flight,  
**_

_**Hufflepuff is where you may go,**_

_**Where loyalty is what matters most,**_

_**Where honesty is cherished,**_

_**Those are of what they boast,  
**_

_**Then there is dear Slytherin,**_

_**Why they are ambitious and cunning,**_

_**They will constantly surprise you,**_

_**With resourcefulness**__** that is quite stunning,  
**_

_**So show me your hearts desires,**_

_**So that I may place you where you belong,**_

_**And so it ends,**_

_**The sorting hat song.  
**_

Applause broke out through the hall and Harmony was stunned. The hat had sung, it had sung a song to them. From what it sang though, she wasn't sure where she would end up. Definitely not Gryffindor, she wasn't nearly brave enough. She didn't seem to have an ounce of cunning, ambition, or resourcefulness in her. Probably not Ravenclaw, she wasn't nearly smart enough for that. Hufflepuff maybe, she had been pretty loyal to those that she'd met so far, such as Scorpius. She barely knew him, but she was loyal and stood up to Al and Rose when they bullied him.

_I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff then. _She thought in her head.

Rose was fuming beside her. "Dad, Uncle George, and James told me that I would have to fight a troll! All that preparation for nothing! I even learned advanced spells in case!"

Harmony was perplexed at how Rose didn't see through that lie. She was the smartest person that she had ever met, and she believed what they had said? She barely knew James and their Uncle George, but they were obviously pranksters and shouldn't be trusted. Why would they also make first years face a troll? How would that determine which house they should get in anyways? Sure they could see if you were brave and charged straight at the troll that would mean you'd be in Gryffindor, you could think of a strategy which would place you in Ravenclaw, or you could use your resources to show resourcefulness, but how would it determine if you were in Hufflepuff? Would you just get in there if you didn't show any of the qualities of the other houses?

Harmony was brought out of her pondering as Professor Sprout started calling out names. "Allan, Brady!"

A boy stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. He had a nervous expression as the hat rifled through his mind. Finally it gave a loud shout of, "RAVENCLAW!" A cheer erupted from the table in blue as he ran over.

Harmony watched as one by one more children were sorted. Demule, Cassie because the first Hufflepuff. Grosse, Matthew became the first Gryffindor, and so far no Slytherins had been sorted.

"The Slytherins aren't looking to happy." Al whispered to her.

She glanced at them and noticed that a lot of them had sullen looks on their faces since no one had been sorted. Indeed, all the other houses had gotten a lot of students, Gryffindor the most, but not a single one was in Slytherin.

That changed though when Kael, Mark was sorted, he became the first Slytherin of the year and a grand cheer erupted from them.

All too quickly Professor Sprout called out in her cheery voice, "Lee, Harmony!"

Palms sweating she went up the stool and before the hat was placed on her head she saw Scorpius, Al, and Rose give her a thumbs up and a smile.

_Hmm. Interesting._

Harmony jumped as she heard the voice in her head and the flap fell overtop of her eyes.

_Ah yes, a difficult life__. Abandoned by those who should have loved you, bullied all your life for being different. My, my, how sad that your only friend was your pet snake until a month ago. And you have a yearning to be accepted. To prove yourself. Oh yes, it's more than that. It's a thirst for acknowledgement, for people to see who you really are. To be desired._

"Get out of my head." Harmony whispered ever so quietly and desperately. She didn't want to have to relive any of those painful memories that were her life, and she for sure didn't want to hat to bring up any more.

_Hmmm, definitely not Gryffindor. You lack courage which is no surprise considering your upbringing. Your mind, it's so raw. Raw talent just waiting to be developed. Yes, yes, you would do well in Ravenclaw. But your loyalty is superb! By far you are one of the most loyal people I have ever met. A person who you have just met mere hours ago, and yet you would do almost anything that he would ask of you. Yes, most definitely loyal. Better be…_

"Huff-" The sorting hat started to shout, but then stopped itself mid-way. Harmony felt her breath catch in her throat. Was the sorting hat deciding that she didn't belong in any of the houses? That she shouldn't be in Hogwarts? That she was just…a freak…yet again and couldn't be sorted?

_No, no. I don't mean any of that by stopping myself mid-way. __I just saw deeper into you. A part that you yourself haven't even begun to realize. Oh yes, being there you'll achieve greatness. And prove yourself far more than you'll ever imagine. Better be…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, especially the poem. I came up with that myself. :) So anyways, hope that you review my story since I really appreciate it. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! If you celebrate it that is, but if you don't, Merry Haunhukka/Kwanza/Winter Solstice/whatever it is you celebrate. :)**

**So here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or anything related to it.**

* * *

The Slytherins cheered with joy, but Harmony herself didn't feel joy. She felt a small sense of foreboding. As she handed the hat to Professor Sprout she looked over at Scorpius. He seemed surprised and pleased. Rose and Al however were shocked and almost downright furious. She wondered why.

She took a seat at the Slytherin table and felt a girl patting her back while she smiled. Her smile was odd though. It was warm, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Congrats on getting into Slytherin Harmony. I'm Melissa, your prefect this year."

Harmony gave a smile at her since she was being so nice to her. "Thanks Melissa."

More people were sorted and very soon it was Scorpius' turn to be sorted. He went up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. The hat was silent for a long time, and Scorpius had an extremely worried look on his face. So did some of the Professors, it had to have been at least five minutes since the hat had been placed on Scorpius' head. Finally after another eternity the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harmony gave a relieved sigh as she cheered with the other Slytherins. At least there would be someone that she knew in her house and she was friends with. As the Slytherins cheered though, some of the other tables gave a low murmur that didn't go unnoticed.

As Scorpius sat beside her she told him in an amused voice, "You sure took a while to be sorted."

He flushed and said defensively, "It definitely didn't take as long as yours though."

"You don't know that for sure Scorpius."

"Yours took longer Harmony." Melissa informed her.

"Oh." Harmony said simply. While she was glad that people were having conversations with her, she didn't appreciate the fact that Melissa had listened into their conversation. It made her slightly uneasy that she just listened in on it, not even knowing who they were.

Then it was Al's turn to be sorted. He took just as long as Scorpius, except the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Good." Scorpius huffed. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if I had to be in the same house as him."

"What is your problem with Al and Rose Scorpius?" Harmony inquired.

"I'll tell you some other time Harmony." He sighed, "It takes more time to tell the story than we have right now. Promise."

Not satisfied with his answer Harmony gave him a stare and he shrunk slightly in his seat. "I'm going to hold you to that Scorpius. I want answers."

Rose's turn came soon after and there was a small pause before the sorting hat yelled loudly, "RAVENCLAW!"

It wasn't surprising really. She seemed to know everything that there is to know about the first year curriculum and she was able to recite off facts in an instant. Harmony idly wondered though if she was freaking out because she didn't get into Gryffindor and thought that her dad would disinherit her because she wasn't in Gryffindor. She assumed that she was smart enough to not think that, but then again, she didn't believe what her father, her Uncle George, and what James had told her. For someone so smart she could be incredibly stupid and gullible at times.

The last person was sorted, (Wright, John into Hufflepuff) and a stern looking lady stood up to address the sea of students. "Good evening to you all." She began in a crisp voice. "And welcome to Hogwarts all of you first years. I am Professor McGonagall. There are a few words I would like to say, but now is not the time. Now is the time to enjoy the feast."

As soon as she said the word feast great mounds of food appeared in front of Harmony and she was speechless. It just appeared right in front of her with no warning. She scooped up some mashed potatoes and squash and many more of the delectable food. She savored the first bite that she took and quickly ate more. The food was so much better than it was at the orphanage, and there was no one telling her that she couldn't have seconds because there wasn't enough food for everyone. When she was done her first plate she put her fork down and let out a contented sigh. She was full.

Scorpius stopped his eating and looked at her in surprise. "That's all you're eating?" He inquired curiously.

"Oh yes," Harmony replied, "I'm so full. It's much more than what I'm used to."

He stared at her in disbelief. "You barely had enough food to fill one plate. How are you full?"

"I just am."

He went back to eating and Harmony could have sworn that her house mates were staring at her, and maybe even a professor or two. When the main course was finished deserts popped up in place of the main course. She stared at the amount of treats there were at the table. There was treacle tart, and pastries of all kind. Cakes and pies, puddings and lollipops. Her stomach didn't growl, but she felt that there was room in there for a small slice of cake. She took one of the smallest slices that there was in the cake platter and took a bite. She let out a sound of satisfaction at the taste. Chocolate and raspberries with whipped cream. Chocolate was hard to get a hold of in the orphanage, the only time that they got some was at very special occasions such as Christmas and Easter. Raspberries were also rare since they were expensive. The two of them together was unimaginable! Plus add in some whipped cream that she had never had before she got ice-cream with the Potters; she was in heaven with the one desert.

She looked over at everyone else at the table and saw that they all had cakes and pies and pudding and such piled on top of their plates so much that there was barely any room for them to rest their forks. She marveled at how much they were able to eat, then again, as far as she knew none of them came from orphanages where they could barely afford to feed all the children.

Harmony didn't even finish her slice of cake because there was no room in her stomach. She put her fork down and pushed her plate away. Scorpius saw this and looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay Harmony? Do you feel well?"

"Oh yes, of course I do. I'm just really full. I don't think that I could eat another bite." It was true, she was stuffed and it felt like she was ready to burst. He still had a concerned look on his face and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Really Scorpius, I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything either, I'm just full from the amount of food that I ate."

Scorpius looked like he was about to say more, but just then the food disappeared and Professor McGonagall stood up to speak. "Now that we have eaten there are a few things to remind you of. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence its name. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has a list of items banned from Hogwarts. Those include Fanged Frisbees, Love potions," when she said that she looked a specific group of girls in Ravenclaw who gave a giggle, "and most items from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Magic is not allowed in between classes in the corridors, and Quidditch trials will be held the two weeks from now. If you wish to try out for the Quidditch team you must talk to Madam Hooch. Follow you prefects now and their lead you to your dormitories, you best be prepared for classes tomorrow."

Melissa stood up from where she was and bellowed, "Slytherins follow me!" Harmony and Scorpius gave a cringe at the volume of her voice, especially since she was right next to them. "Sorry." She said with an apologetic smile, but it didn't sound as sincere. It almost sounded like a sneer.

Melissa and another boy led the Slytherins down the winding stair cases that she watched shift and move with amazement. Down and down and down they went until they had to be at the very bottom of the school. She stopped in front of a stone wall and Harmony was confused, why did they stop in front of a stone wall?

"Blood status." Melissa said to the wall. To Harmony's amazement it opened up into a doorway. "Well, come one then." Melissa said beckoning to the students behind her.

As Harmony entered into the room she noticed that the light had a greenish tinge to it. As well there was a fireplace and plush emerald green couches, arm chairs, and love seats. There were also candles that were held in place by…skulls. She felt herself go slightly sick at the idea of which those skulls belonged to. There was also a cabinet in the corner of the room that held things such as parchment, quills, ink, and such, possibly for if a student was running low on supplies then they would be able to use some of them. There was also an assortment of books on a bookshelf that took up an entire wall of the room. She wandered over to it and saw that there was a wide variety in the books. They covered jinxes and curses, transfiguration, history of the wizarding world and of Hogwarts itself, biographies on a person named Salazar Slytherin, defense books, and so many more that

Harmony knew that she would spend some of her time reading these books.

"Right then," the boy who had been with Melissa said, "I'm Axle Goyle, your male prefect this year, and the person next to me here is Melissa Gibson, she's your female prefect for the year. If you have any questions at all feel free to ask us and we'll probably be able to answer them for you. Now, if you go down the hall to your left you'll find your sleeping arrangements. Girls on the left, boys on the right. You're trunks and things will already be in your rooms, and there are nametags on the doors for you to know where your room is. Good night."

Harmony stepped away from the books and went down the hall to where her room would be. She saw the door that had the names of five girls on it. It said, _First year girls. Harmony Lee, Claudia Smith, Monique Devau, Tamina Holden, Willow White. _Harmony hoped that the girls she would be rooming with would be nice and not mean or snobbish.

She opened the door and saw five four poster beds with emerald green and silver curtains that they would be able to enclose if they wanted their privacy. There was a window that they would be able to look through, but the oddest thing was, it opened up into a lake! She saw sea weed and fish, and she gave a shudder when she saw a large tentacle pass by and wave at the window. She waved back, not knowing if the giant squid could see.

"Hello." A voice said from behind Harmony making her jump. "You're Harmony Lee right? I'm Tamina Holden." Harmony turned around to face her and saw what she looked like. Her appearance had her seething with jealousy. She had blonde hair that fell in curls down her back. They weren't wild and busy like Roses were, loose and shiny. She had stunning blue eyes the colour of the morning sky, and there wasn't a blemish to be seen on her face. She was skinny, but a healthy skinny and her skin had a tanned glow to it.

Harmony compared herself to her, and she felt ugly, insignificant and worthless. "Ya." She said with as much self confidence as she could muster.

Tamina gave Harmony a dazzling smile. "I hope that we can be friends then."

"Don't trust her Harmony; she's a snake through and through only trying to figure out a way to use you."

"I'm hurt Claudia." Tamina said in a voice full of mock hurt. "Do you really think that lowly of me?"

"Yes." Claudia scowled while stepping out of the shadows. "I do." Harmony stared in disbelief at her; she was another person that had her seething with jealousy. Lush red lips, black hair in a pixie cut, green eyes the colour of the sea, was there anything in these girls that she couldn't be jealous of?

"Do I sense something here?" A girl with brown hair asked as she entered into the room. "A possibility that you two knew each other before coming here?"

"Who're you?" Claudia growled rudely.

"Willow Claudia."

"How do you know my name?" Claudia asked surprised and defensive.

"I listen Claudia, and you were talking quite loudly to Tamina and Harmony." Her voice, it had such a quality of innocence to it. It went with her hair style of pigtails and blue eyes that shined in the darkness of the room.

"Well Willow, please forgive Claudia's rudeness, she never does well in situations where she actually has to admit that we know each other." Tamina spoke softly with hurt in her voice at the end.

Claudia' eyes flashed dangerously and it reminded Harmony of someone getting ready to do something violent. "So I guess that only leaves Monique to arrive in the room." Harmony said hoping to avoid an argument between Claudia and Tamina.

"Actually you don't." Another voice said from the shadows of the room. "I've been here the entire time." Harmony suppressed a yelp of fear as she spoke. Her voice was like ice when she spoke and reminded her of Darren all too much. She started shaking and felt Harold slither up her arm to her shoulder; he poked his head out of her robe and flicked his tongue out at her.

"What is _that_?" Tamina asked in disgust.

"That Tamina is a snake. I didn't realize that your brain was so small that you don't even know common animals." Claudia said nastily. "I wonder how you'll fare in lessons if you can't even comprehend things that a two year old can."

Tamina gave a hiss and spoke through clenched teeth. "I know what it is Claudia, I'm just wondering what a snake is doing here at Hogwarts, in our dormitory, around a girl's arm." She looked at harmony with steely eyes making her jump. "Well?" she snapped, "What's it doing around your arm?"

Harmony gave a sigh. No matter what she did no one could ever ignore Harold. "This is Harold, he's my pet snake. I brought him instead of an owl, cat, or toad." Hopefully they wouldn't question why she chose to bring a snake instead of one of the more popular animals.

"Guess we know why you got into Slytherin then." Willow said in her innocent voice.

"That's not true Willow and you know it." Monique said in that cold voice of hers. "The Sorting hat was about to put her into Hufflepuff and it almost did. But then it stopped mid-way and pronounced her a Slytherin. Just because she has a snake around her arm doesn't mean that she's going to automatically get into Slytherin."

"Out of curiosity Harmony, why did you bring a snake instead of an owl, cat, or toad?" Tamina questioned without an ounce of politeness in her voice.

"Because I wanted to." Harmony hoped that she said it in a voice that made it final.

She didn't succeed though. "You couldn't afford another type of pet could you?" Claudia said, well more demanded to know.

Harmony flushed which spoke louder than anything that she could have ever said. "I'm going to bed." She said loudly.

She got her night clothes out of her trunk and as she got into her bed Monique called after her. "Just make sure that I don't wakeup with him by my head. If that happens then you won't have a pet snake Harmony."

Everyone laughed at Monique's joke, but Harmony didn't. She gave a shiver of fear. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**So then, really long chapter because I couldn't figure out a place to break it into two chapters. :) Also, what do you think of harmony's room mates? Like them, hate them, think that they're stupid, and tell me in a review. :)**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have absolutely no excuse as to why I haven't updated in forever, besides the fact that I just didn't feel like it. Oops. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"Harmony." A quiet voice whispered in her ear. "Harmony, you need to get up now."

Groggily Harmony opened her eyes and gave a small yelp as she saw Willow's owlish blue eyes staring into her sludge ones. She clutched where her heart was and gasped, "Please don't do that Willow. You scared the daylights out of me."

Willow retreated a bit farther back from her. "Sorry Harmony." She said in an apologetic voice. "I just thought that you might like to use the shower now. The others aren't awake now, but when they wake up they'll probably take a long time in the shower, they seem like those type of girls."

"Thanks Willow." Harmony told her as she made her way to the bathroom that adjoined to their room. She took off her nightgown and then let the warm water of the shower bask over her body. It felt so nice, there never was much warm water in the orphanage with the amount of kids there were, and they only have five minutes to have a shower unless you got up extra early in the morning to have an extended shower.

_I wonder what classes will be like. _She wondered as she lathered her hair with conditioner. _I'm particularly interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'll probably learn some jinxes or something that I'll be able to use against Darren at the orphanage if he bugs me._

A sharp rap at the door startled her and she dropped the shower head that she was holding as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. "You done in there yet Harmony?" Claudia's voice rang from the other side of the door. "Tamina's throwing a hissy fit because you and Willow got in the shower before her.

"Just about done Claudia." Harmony yelled back. She rinsed out the rest of the conditioner from her hair and then got out of the shower and dried herself off.

As she stepped outside the bathroom Tamina gave an exasperated sigh. "Finally! You were in there forever!"

"Actually she was only in there for five minutes Tamina," Willow said in soft voice, "something that I doubt you'll be able to achieve."

"And what makes you say that?" Tamina demanded.

"From what I've noticed of you, you pride yourself in how you look. You slept with curlers in you hair since curling irons don't work here in Hogwarts, and when you were unpacking I saw that you have four additional bottles that deal with you hair and skin care. You won't possible be able to spend only five minutes in the shower, you care too much that is you spend that little time in there you'll come out ugly." Willow said with a simple and matter of fact tone.

"She's got you there Tamina." Claudia snickered. "You never took less than twenty minutes in the shower at Hillcrest."

"Out of my way." Tamina hissed from between her teeth. She shoved Harmony out of the way and slammed the bathroom door closed.

"Someone sure isn't a morning person." Monique said yawning. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty." Claudia said automatically.

Monique blinked her green eyes. "Good grief. Classes don't start until nine. What're you all doing up?" They all shrugged and Monique went back to sleep. Harmony found it odd that her voice didn't sound like ice in the mornings, it sounded normal.

Harmony dressed into her school robes, but encountered difficulty with the tie. No matter what she did, it just didn't seem to want to be around her neck. Claudia gave a snicker at her feeble attempts. "Here, let me help." With quick and precise movements she arranged the stubborn piece of fabric around her neck so that it actually looked like a tie.

Harmony gaped at her. "How did you do that?"

Claudia gave a small smirk. "Practice. They were mandatory at the school Tamina and I had attended before."

"My, my, my. You're actually admitting that we went to school together Claudia." Tamina drawled as she stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm so impressed with you." Claudia's mouth became set in a tight line as she stormed past Tamina and into the bathroom. She smirked and then turned to Willow. "What's my time Willow?"

Without looking away from the mirror where she was arranging her hair she replied, "Fifteen minutes. Nice try Tamina, but don't complain to Harmony about her taking forever when you take longer than her."

Harmony couldn't help but smile at Willow for that. She was helping her out with Tamina and she barely knew her. She seemed so nice, but then again so had Tamina. She was going to have to keep an eye out for moments that Willow might transform from the girl with blue eyes and blonde pigtails to the small devil of the first year girl's dormitory. Hopefully northing like that would happen though.

Harmony opened the door to the dorm and was about to step outside. She had done preparing for the day ahead of her, and now all that she wanted was food. "Do you think that the Great Hall is open right now to eat?" She asked her room mates.

Claudia spared her a glance as she brushed her hair. "I think so; some of the teachers must be early risers. They probably eat now so that they can have some extra time to get ready for the classes that they have to teach."

Harmony gave Claudia a nod of acknowledgment and headed out the door. She passed the deserted common room and went through the guarding door. She watched in amazement as the door appeared for her to step through, only to melt back into the background surroundings. She stared with her jaw slack for a moment before she shook herself out of her stupor and set off to find the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Where was she?

She must have passed that painting already, so where was she now? Frustrated Harmony sat down against a wall and put her head between her knees. She lifted her sleeve up to her face and whispered, "Oh Harold, what am I going to do? I'm lost and have no clue where I am at all. For all I know I could be no where near the Great Hall."

"The Great Hall you say?" Harmony bolted up at the noise, and when she saw who had spoke she jumped in the air. "Do you need help finding the Great hall miss?"

All Harmony could do was stare at the man who was talking to her. Logically it wasn't possible. It really wasn't possible. There was no way that she was seeing what she was seeing.

There was absolutely no way that there was a ghost talking to her right now.

The ghost gave her a peculiar look. "Miss, are you all right?" He asked concerned.

With a shaking voice Harmony stuttered out the words, "You're a ghost."

He let out a chuckle. "First time at Hogwarts is it?" She gave a nod of her head. "Well then miss, my name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. I'm the ghost of Gryffindor."

"Hello Sir Nicholas." Harmony said shyly.

"Now, do you need help getting to the Great Hall?"

She bobbed her head up and down. "Yes Sir Nicholas, I do. Would you mind showing me the way?"

"Why certainly." He said with a cheerful voice. "Follow me."

That was easier said than done though. Occasionally he would just drift through a wall and Harmony would panic trying to find him before he would reappear at her side wondering if she was coming. Finally they arrived at the great hall and Harmony made a vow to herself to never ask a ghost for directions again, even one as nice as Sir Nicholas.

She sat at the Slytherin table and gave a small jump when a voice popped beside her. "What took you so long to get here Harmony?"

Se turned her head and saw Scorpius. "I got lost and got directions from a ghost, bad ones as well."

"You didn't ask Peeves did you?" He asked her amused.

"No." Harmony replied with wide eyes. "I got advice from the ghost of Gryffindor. Sir Nicholas. He was an okay guide, but he forgot quite a few times that I couldn't just pop in and out of walls."

Scorpius chuckled as he piled his plate high with food. Again Harmony was amazed at how much food he was able to fit on the plate and that he was able to eat all of it. She looked down at her plate of toast, an apple, and a raspberry pastry. It seemed so insignificant compared to Scorpius' mountain of food.

Soon Professor Sprout came around to the Slytherin table with something in her hands. It looked like sheets of paper, several of them. She was going along the table handing them out. Soon she came to Harmony and Scorpius. "Hello there." She said brightly. "These will be your schedules until the end of the year."

Harmony took it and examined it, there seemed to be some very interesting classes on it. There was Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Herbology. Her eyebrows rose slightly when she looked at the list. Some of the classes sounded…interesting. She saw that they shared classes with the other houses and her face brightened when she saw that she would be spending Potions, Herbology, and History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, which meant they she would see Rose, and she would be spending Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration with the Gryffindors so she would see Al.

While Harmony was ecstatic about seeing Rose and Al in the majority of her classes, Scorpius seemed to be cursing it. "Darn," he muttered under his breath quietly, but not quietly enough to escape Harmony's hearing, "Why do I have to have so many classes with them?"

"Why do you hate them so much?" Harmony questioned before she took a bite of her toast.

Scorpius gave a sigh and put down his fork and knife. "It's really a long story and I don't feel like explaining it right now."

She suppressed a huff of annoyance. He had told her the same thing before, and this time she would let it go since he seemed really tired, but next time he wasn't going to get away with it. "So how are your room mates Scorpius?"

"Alright." He said with a shrug. "Some of them were surprised with me, they expected me to be cold and whatever since all the crap that my family has done, and because of my grandfather." He explained when he saw her confused look. "Other than that they were alright, I can definitely get along with them for the rest of the year. You?"

Harmony thought about her room mates and about how Monique reminded her of Darren at times, of Tamina and her need for sarcasm and to belittle people. Claudia with her obvious dislikes for Tamina and besides that she was an enigma. Willow who seemed to be the only genuinely nice person in her dorm with an act, but it all could be an act. "They're alright." She said with slight hesitation. "I haven't really gotten the chance to know them yet, but they seem….nice." Scorpius noticed her hesitation and gave her a skeptical look but let it go.

She glanced at her schedule and saw that her first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Excitement fluttered through her as she thought about performing real magic soon. Under the table she stroked Harold with her free hand. _I'm here. _She thought to herself. _I'm here right now in the wizarding world. Learning magic. It's all real. It's all real._

It's all real.

* * *

**So, if you all review I might get more motivation to update quicker. Hint, hint. Really, it probably won't do anything to make me update any faster, but it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Not to mention appreciated.**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Am I sorry for the late update? Yes extremely. Do I have an excuse? Nope. Will I drop off the face of the Earth again? Most likely. Sorry guys for the major delay in updates, just feeling lazy and didn't have much motivation to get this chapter written. Plus, I rewrote it about six times trying to get Harmony's first day of magic right. Hope I did get it right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

The very first magical class that Harmony ever attended was Charms.

The class was a complete disaster.

The teacher was an extremely short man who went by the name Professor Flitwick. He was so short that he stood on a stack of textbooks to make sure that he was visible from behind the podium. His head was full of wispy white hair and it stuck up so much that it looked like he had stuck his finger into an electric socket.

"Charms are a delicate subject." He began in a squeaky voice that surprised Harmony. "One slight mispronunciation and your spell will backfire on you and create a different result than intended. Take for example the Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." The class laughed as he said that, no one really knew that he was correct. During the class he told them all about the pronunciation of the levitation charm, and then he had them practice the wand movement. Harmony nearly fell out of her seat when he then asked them to practice levitating a feather.

"It's okay Harmony, nothing bad is going to happen when you try to levitate it." Claudia whispered to her.

"So you say." She whispered back nervously. She was so scared of attempting to levitate the feather that she was so convinced that it would blow up in her face somehow.

Professor Flitwick seemed to notice her hesitation, because he traveled over to the table where Claudia and harmony were sitting. "Is there a problem ladies?" he asked in a concerned squeaky voice.

"I, I can't do this Professor." Harmony stuttered out.

"Nonsense." He told her cheerfully. "Everyone who comes to Hogwarts is able to do magic. Just try your best, that's all we ask for here in the Charms room."

Harmony gave a shaky nod; she was surprised by his kindness. Then again, he was a teacher. All of Harmony's old teachers had been very kind to her; maybe it came with the description of being a teacher. She raised her arm shakily and waved her wand in the correct movements twice without saying anything just to make sure that she had the right movement. After seeing an encouraging nod from Professor Flitwick she said, "W-wingardium lev-leviousa."

What happened after that?

The feather turned to ice and shattered all over the place.

Professor Flitwick shook the ice from his hair and Harmony could hear laughter from her classmates. Red faced she glanced around the room and saw almost every Slytherin laughing at her, even Scorpius. She glanced at Claudia who had her hand over her mouth trying to not laugh. Harmony's face became even redder if possible and her eyes stung. She was so angry, and her annoying habit of crying when she was angry was about to come into play.

Professor Flitwick seemed to have mistaken her tears of anger for tears of sadness. "It's okay Ms. Lee, everyone messes up in Charms at one point or another. Once, I tried to banish a cushion in my younger years, and it caught on fire!"

His story did make Harmony feel better about her mess up, but she was still angry at her failure and the fact that everyone was laughing at her, well not everyone. The Hufflepuffs weren't laughing, only the Slytherin's. It seemed horrible to Harmony that her own house mates were laughing at her, while people who weren't even her house mates had the decency to not laugh.

Thankfully the bell rang not too short after her disastrous attempt to make a feather levitate. She rushed out of the classroom as quickly as possibly to get to her next class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. At least there she would be able to see Al.

"Harmony wait up!"

She didn't even wait for Scorpius; she just kept on walking as if she hadn't heard him. She couldn't face him; she just couldn't without breaking down. He was supposed to be her friend, but instead he had only laughed at her and didn't even bother trying to hide it like Claudia had. No, she couldn't face him, not without breaking down.

"Harmony! Please, wait up!" Scorpius called desperately, but she ignored him.

When she entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom she saw that Al was already there and was chatting with some of his house mates. Her face brightened when she saw him. "Al!" She called giving him a wave.

"Harmony!" He said slightly surprised.

Harmony bounded over to him and gave him a hug, just like she had at the train station. She knew that something was wrong when she saw him stiffen. She looked up at his face and saw that it was strained, almost embarrassed. "What's wrong Al?" She asked breaking away from the hug.

He glanced around the room nervously. "Well, you're a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor."

"And?" Harmony asked confused, she didn't get where he was going with this.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's just that, Gryffindors and Slytherins, they don't get along, they never have."

Harmony's eyes went wide and she felt another set of angry tears about to come along. "So you're just going to drop me like that because I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor?"

"What?" He asked her alarmed. "No! We just can't, you know, be all buddy buddy all the time."

Harmony blinked away the tears. "Don't even talk to me Al." She turned her back on him and started to walk away.

"Harmony, wait!" He said and grabbed onto her arm. She stiffened and a lone tear ran down her face, one of both anger and sadness.

"Let go of her Potter." A low and deadly voice growled.

"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy." Al hissed at Scorpius.

"Let go of her." Scorpius said angrily through clenched teeth. "You've obviously upset her, if you can see that through your blind eyes."

"Let go of me Al, please." Harmony whispered quietly.

Looking as though it pained him, Al let go of her arm. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and she returned his embrace. She could practically feel Al bristle at the contact that she had with Scorpius. She broke away from Scorpius' embrace and wiped away the lone tear that was on her cheek, and then found a place to sit, Scorpius followed while Al went to go sit with his friends from Gryffindor.

She suspected that some people had seen that, she could practically feel them staring, but she ignored them. When the teacher finally walked in she gave her attention solely on her. She had long wavy blond hair that flowed down her back. Her blue eyes had a dreamy look to them, and she was wearing no shoes. When she spoke Harmony guessed that she was thinking about other things. "Good afternoon everyone." She said in a distant voice. "My name is Professor Lovegood, and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

Throughout the lesson Harmony found her getting more and more confused. The things that the Professor was saying, she was going on about creatures that lived in Great Britain and how you can't say that something doesn't exist without proving it, and then she started talking about some animal named a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack. Harmony looked around the room and saw that most of her classmates were just as confused as she was.

The bell rang signaling the end of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and it was now time for lunch. All Harmony could think about while she left for the Great Hall was about how weird her classes all were. She wondered if the rest of her magical classes would be as…interesting. No that didn't seem the word for it. After thinking for a moment she found the word she was looking for. Weird. She wondered if the rest of her magical classes would be as weird.

She felt Harold slither around her arm and she decided that take that as a yes, her other classes would be just as weird.

Harmony walked alone to the Great Hall. She wasn't sure where any of her room mates were, or where Scorpius had gone off too, so she was alone on her walk. In a sense she wasn't really alone since she was surrounded by other students making their way to the Great Hall for lunch, but she wasn't talking to anyone, and no one was talking to her. In every sense she was walking alone.

Lunch in the Great Hall was, unusual. While at breakfast almost everybody stayed at their house table, at lunch it was a mish mash of colours at tables. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were sitting together so that each table had a blend of red, blue, and yellow. However, the Slytherins all stayed to their table, a sea of green with no other colours in site. Harmony glanced nervously around, she really wanted to sit with Rose for lunch if people were abandoning their tables, but she wanted to fit in with the Slytherins and they all stayed at the Slytherin table. She gave a small sigh and sat down with the rest of the Slytherins, losing herself in the sea of green.

Harmony finished her lunch much sooner then the rest of her class mates, so she had some spare time before her next class, which was History of Magic. Since she really hadn't understood a word of what Professor Lovegood had said, she decided that it would be best to go to the library and read up on Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Thankfully, this time she managed to not get lost thanks to a helpful Ravenclaw who was on their way to the library as well. When she got there she was greeted by the librarian Madam Prince in a very unique way. She looked a bit like a vulture, and she leaned over her desk to scrutinize Harmony. "Is this your first time here in the library?"

"Y-yes." Harmony stuttered.

Madam Prince gave her a disapproving stare to which Harmony gave a gulp. "No food is allowed in the library and if you rip, tear, shred, bend, fold, deface, disfigure, smear, smudge, throw, drop, or in any other manner damage, mistreat, or show lack of respect towards this book, the consequences will be as awful as it is within my power to make them. Understand?"

"Y-yes Madam Prince." Harmony stuttered in fear. "Um..."

"Um…what?" Madam Prince asked sharply.

"I, I was wondering, if you c-could help me find a book." Harmony said quietly.

"A book?" Madam Prince asked, "What kind of book are you looking for?"

"A book that explains more about D-defense Against the Dark Arts please."

"Don't you have a teacher that's able to explain those kinds of things to you?" Madam Prince said disapprovingly.

"I didn't really understand what professor Lovegood was saying, she kept going on about something named a Crumple Horned Snorkack." Harmony confessed.

"That darn Lovegood." Madam Prince muttered under her breath as she searched for a book for Harmony. "Not teaching her students a thing that she should, just going on and on about those creatures of hers."

Madam Prince turned out to not be the best person to help you find a book, which was strange since she was the librarian. When she finally did find Harmony a book about Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was time for her to go to her next class which History of Magic.

Madam Prince was reluctant to let Harmony check the book out from the library. "If it comes back in a condition worse than it is now, know that there will be consequences." She sniffed almost snobbishly.

After Harmony reassured her that the book would come back in the same condition, she left for her next class. She ended up being late for the class even after getting directions from another student. When Harmony walked into the classroom she was about to say that she was sorry she was late, but she lost her voice when she saw her teacher.

Her teacher was a ghost.

She stared at him for a minute before she took her seat and took out parchment and a quill to write down notes. She soon discovered thought that that didn't do anything to help her stay awake. Her eyelids started to droop down and she had to shake herself awake on many different occasions. She was sitting beside Rose and that was one reason why she stayed awake. Rose would give her a nudge to keep her awake or a death glare that harmony could feel penetrating deep into her soul.

Eventually though she just couldn't bother to stay awake, it was just so draining. She closed her eyes and could feel Rose glaring at her, but she was just too tired to respond. She couldn't even understand what the Professor was saying. It was something along the lines of an ogre named Gulrot the Grisly fighting another ogre named Broug the Brash. Harmony didn't understand, and she just couldn't be bothered to try and understand. If anything, Scorpius or someone else in her year would have notes that they would be able to lend Harmony, and if no one did she could always ask Rose. Rose was nice enough that she would lend Harmony her notes, right?

"Harmony wake up."

"Five more minutes Mr. Hemming, that's all I need." Harmony mumbled.

"I'm not Mr. Hemming Harmony." Scorpius chuckled. "It's Scorpius. History of Magic is over, thank Merlin, and it's time to go to Potions."

Groggily Harmony raised her head off the desk and saw that her fellow first years filing out the door sleepily to get to their next classes. She sluggishly got up and gave a stretch while letting out a big yawn. "That was a good nap."

"I never pegged you to be the kind of person that would sleep through a class Harmony." Scorpius said amused. "You're so timid I doubted that you would have the nerve to sleep through a class."

Harmony flushed a striking red. "I honestly tried to stay awake, but his voice just made me so sleepy."

"It's okay Harmony, I fell asleep too."

The two of them carried idle chit chat on their way to Potions. As they entered into the dungeons Harmony gave a slight shiver and wrapped her arms around herself. It was getting colder as they progressed deeper beneath the school, and she found herself wishing that the robes that she was wearing were thicker. Harold slithered up her arm and closer to her body, it seems that she wasn't the only one who wished the school robes were thicker.

Potions was uneventful, the teacher, Professor Slughorn, seemed quite over dramatic to Harmony. He started his lesson by showing them some different potions, which all of the Ravenclaw kids identified, and then about their effects, then he had them try to brew a potion.

"Well done Ms. Weasley!" Professor Slughorn boomed across the dungeon. When they were all finished brewing their potions. "I see you have your mother's brains in that head of yours."

"I really don't want to be recruited into you Slug Club Professor." Rose said bluntly with a straight face. "I feel like it will be a waste of my time when I could be furthering my studies." The look on Professor Slughorn's face was priceless and Harmony had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. He was absolutely gobsmaked and was staring at Rose like she had just grown another head.

"Professor Slughorn's face is hilarious, isn't it Harmony?" Scorpius whispered into her ear making her jump.

"Yes, it is." She whispered back. "I wish that I had a camera to capture the moment."

"Definitely." He agreed with her.

They were done with classes for the rest of the day after Potions and they had free time until dinner rolled around. Harmony pondered on what she would do with her spare time. Yesterday when she saw the shelves filled with books on jinxes and curses she considered going there, she could learn pay back for all the years that Darren tormented her, but after attending a Charms class and seeing how horrible she was at magic, she decided against it.

"Do you want to come exploring the grounds with me Harmony?"

"Huh?" harmony responded intelligently. She wasn't even sure who had been talking to her. Looking around she saw that Rose was sitting beside her, her red curls out of control from the fumes in the dungeon. "I mean sure, Rose I would love to."

"Let's go then." Rose replied impatiently.

Harmony was amused with Rose. As intelligent as she was Harmony had to wonder sometimes what went through her head. She had only just been asked by her less than five seconds ago, and she had just responded within a second. Shaking her head in laughter she got up and followed Rose out of the castle and into the grounds for some exploration.

**Kinda feel like it was a fail of a chapter, but hopefully you don't think it is. Promise we'll actually start to see some action within the next two chapters. Review please!**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


End file.
